Té con sabor a vodka
by BCharlotte
Summary: Anya es una mesera en una cafetería en Londres, una amistad con un jóven muchacho llamado Arthur le traerá más de una sonrisa y a la vez problemas, ¿podrán terminar con una buena relación?. Una historia con muchos personajes que giran alrededor de ella, Anya tiene muchas amigas y el hermano de una de ellas está interesado en ella. ¿Qué hará Anya? Hetero!RusEng/RusUk
1. Prólogo

Una bella muchacha de cabellos rubios, piel completamente blanca y ojos amatistas (un tono poco común pero realmente hermoso) cumplía su rol como camarera en una pequeña cafetería en la ciudad de Londres, junto con un amigable grupo de muchachas, una húngara llamada Elizabeta, una belga llamada Emma, una francesa llamada Marianne y una alemana llamada Julchen, estas últimas eran sus mejores amigas en la cafetería.

Un día de lluvia, llegó un muchacho rubio, de cejas algo gruesas y ojos verdes a la cafetería, lucía realmente deprimido y devastado, se sentó en una mesa mientras la de ojos violáceos anotada cosas en el Menú, las muchachas le hicieron un gesto para que fuese a atenderlo, quizás su sonrisa alegre lo animaba.

-Hola, buenas –saludó animada-. ¿Qué se va a servir?

-Oh, hello –dijo-. Quiero una taza de té y… Ehm, ¿qué dulce tiene?

-Hoy el especial es pie de limón –sonrió animada.-

-Ok, un trozo de pie de limón y una taza de té, con azúcar por favor –dijo.-

-Le traeré la azúcar para que usted vea la cantidad necesaria, espéreme un momento.

Ella era bastante dulce, pudo notar que el muchacho era verdaderamente oriundo de Inglaterra por su acento y cuando le llevó lo que había pedido la alemana le gritó algo:

-¡Oye, terminó tu turno, te puedes ir si quieres!

-Está bien, Julchen, gracias –musitó la dulce muchacha-. Si usted me espera un momento podemos conversar si así lo quiere.

El inglés asintió y tomó un sorbo de su té. Rato después apareció la muchacha con un vestido parecido al color de sus ojos y un suéter delgado de color negro.

-¿Cuál es la razón de su tristeza? –la rusa, (sí, esta era su nacionalidad) preguntó con serenidad y preocupación.-

-Bueno, tuve una discusión con mi novia –se veía preocupado-. A veces estamos muy bien y otras no tanto, eso me perturba un poco y no sé… I'm worried…

-Si esta persona realmente está interesada en ti –dijo ella con alegría-, no dejará que una pelea tonta los separe, ¿no es verdad?

-Dijo que no quería verme de nuevo, y no sé, por eso estoy aquí, está lloviendo con fuerza, tengo frío y todo ha salido mal –realmente estaba sumido en la depresión-. But, shouldn't talk about this…

-A mí no me molesta que me lo cuentes, como verás ya no tengo nada que hacer, la lluvia está cesando, no tenía idea que iba a llover así que ni siquiera traje un paraguas o algo, aunque este frío no es tan terrible para mí, no se compara al frío que hay en mí país –rió.-

-Si quieres cuando acabe de llover salimos juntos, ¿no te parece?

-No es mala idea –rió.-

-Bueno, la lluvia ya ha parado, ¿te parece si nos vamos? –vaciló-. ¿Debo pagarle a una de tus compañeras?

-Yo me encargo –sonrió.-

La pálida muchacha fue a dejar el dinero a la caja y sacó las cosas de la mesa, luego le dijo que se fueran.

-Oye, yo tengo un paraguas –dijo el inglés-, así que realmente es mejor que te lleve a casa, por si llueve de nuevo, ¿aceptas?

-Claro –sonrió.-

Iban llegando cuando frente a ellos estaba una calle bastante difícil de cruzar, que estaba justamente al frente de su casa, la rusa se había despedido y estaba a punto de cruzar pero un camión muy rápido apareció de repente, con rapidez el muchacho agarró a la rusa, salvándole la vida.

-G-Gracias –dijo, nerviosa-, perdona, debí mirar mejor…

-No te preocupes –dijo más tranquilo-, cruzaré contigo y te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa, ¿está bien?

-Está bien –dijo, aliviada.-

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland –comentó, repentinamente.-

-El mío es Anya, Anya Braginkaya –sonrió.-


	2. ¿Una acción incorrecta?

Pasaron dos meses desde que Anya y Arthur se volvieron buenos amigos, él solía ir mucho a la cafetería, tanto así que el jefe de las muchachas, Antonio (quien era un muchacho español de ojos verdes y bastante atractivo) le preguntó a Marianne quién era el muchacho y por qué iba tanto a la cafetería.

-Es amigo de Anya, Antonio –le dijo la francesa de manera muy coqueta.-

-Yo creo que ahí hay algo más, pequeña –rió y miró a la francesa de modo intenso-. ¿A qué hora esta noche, eh?

-A las 10, como siempre, acuérdate de llevar algo de comer es que no me apetece cocinar hoy –la francesa tenía una apariencia infantil que a la vez era bastante seductora, algo que probablemente había cautivado a Antonio, por lo que llevaban meses teniendo amoríos a escondidas.-

-Jefe, Marianne –dijo la alemana de nombre Julchen-, ¿los molesto un momento?

-Claro que no, Julchen, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Antonio.-

-Mañana debo salir a medio día porque Daniel dijo que me tenía una sorpresa –sonrió, a pesar de su apariencia ruda era un dulce cuando quería.-

-No me da la impresión de que vayas a regresar –el español guiñó el ojo-, así que tendrás el día libre, no te angusties, Anya y Marianne junto a Emma y Eli podrán hacerlo solas por un día, ve con confianza.

-Danke –dijo, sonriendo.-

Todas las muchachas tenían entre 20 y 22 años, y normalmente trabajaban ahí para poder costear sus estudios próximamente, Antonio por su parte tenía 28 años y, como habrán notado tenía una relación bastante intensa con Marianne.

Mientras todos hablaban y las chicas atendían a los clientes (que al medio día abundaban) apareció repentinamente el muchacho rubio de ojos verdes, que venía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola, Arthur –dijo Julchen a regañadientes, hay que decir que no le causaba tanta confianza-. ¿Vienes a ver a Anya? Ella hoy sale más temprano, en media hora podrá irse…

-Por eso, he venido a buscarla –dijo, tratando de ocultar un poco su emoción-, ¿dónde está?

-Está terminando de atender una mesa, puedes sentarte y esperar, ¿algo que quieras servirte mientras?

-Ah, claro, un jugo por ahora, no estoy muy hambriento…

-¿De qué? –preguntó la alemana como si esa pregunta fuera obvia.-

-De durazno, gracias –sonrió.-

Luego de un rato frente a él apareció la rusa, con un vestido amarillo claro y un delgado chaleco marrón, el día estaba bastante bonito y podía andar con sandalias.

-Anya –el inglés se sintió algo nervioso-, hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

-Fine, thank you –rió.-

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar, eh? –Anya sonrió animada.-

-Bueno, quiero que hagamos algo simple, ¿eh? Espero que eso no vaya a angustiarte o sea demasiado poco para ti, no sé…

-No te preocupes por eso, me gustará cualquier lugar si es en una buena compañía, ¿no es así?

Ambos sonrieron y finalmente salieron del lugar.

Arthur y Anya fueron caminando hasta que llegaron a una parque, en el cual estuvieron recostados y conversando por largo rato, el inglés estaba bastante raro, solía ser tosco y despreocupado, con ella también, habían tenido unos meses de conocerse difíciles y extraños, de hecho, uno se sorprendería al ver como se hicieron amigos. Primeramente, como Arthur había terminado con su novia, una chica llamada Emily Jones que estaba comenzando una carrera de Derecho en la Universidad, y bueno, Arthur tenía 26 años y dos carreras que no consiguió terminar gracias a que trataba de estudiar cosas que le dieran dinero y nunca le gustaban.

Anya tenía 22 años, quería estudiar Periodismo, y Londres no era una mala opción, pero primero debía tener el dinero suficiente para no sentirse perdida en un país extraño. Más allá de estos datos personales de estos dos personajes, hay que decir que Arthur tenía un sentido del humor muy extraño, demostraba el cariño de un modo poco usual al que lo hacían los demás hombres, tratando de no muy buena manera a las personas, y Anya no era la excepción.

-Oye, enana –le dijo una vez-, ¿no te duele la espalda?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo la rusa sin comprender.-

-¿No te has visto? Esos atributos…

Anya no era una mujer como cualquiera que no respondiera a algo que ella considerara incorrecto, por lo cual cada vez que Arthur tenía esos comentarios imprudentes lo golpeaba, probablemente cualquier otro hubiese renunciado a la amistad de esa muchacha, pero él cada vez que Anya lo trataba de mala manera continuaba siendo más su amigo.

-Anya… Anya… ¡Anya, deja de ignorarme!

-No me molestes –bufó.-

-Ok… I'm so sorry, nunca más, ¿está bien?

-Ok, como tú digas –el inglés la abrazó.-

-Somos amigos, ¿no? Nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, tú me soportas como soy, enana idiota –rió.-

Si regresamos al momento en que estaban en el parque, nos encontramos con un suceso bastante extraño que ocurrió ese día, un momento que no podemos comprender del todo porque la mente del "caballero inglés" es bastante difícil.

-Anya –dijo él acercándose al cuello de la rusa-. ¿Qué ocurriría si un hombre hiciera esto? –él besó su cuello y luego la miró sonriendo-. ¡Supongo que explotarías, no! –rió.-

-Eh, yo creo –realmente eso la había inquietado, ¿los amigos hacen ese tipo de cosas? No lo tenía muy claro.-

-Eres una idiota, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa –parecía muy divertido.-

-¡No es eso! Es sólo que a ti no más se te ocurren esas cosas…

Luego, ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Londres, que eran bastante bellas, según pensaba Anya.

-¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó de repente el inglés-. Podríamos ir a comprar alguna cosa… Pero no, no quiero ir a un restaurant o algo así, no tengo ánimos de hacer cosas muy de gentleman –rió.-

-Vamos a la tienda y compremos alguna cosa, ¿eh? ¿Andas con dinero?

-Seguro, ¿y tú? –dijo, sacando su billetera.-

-Sí, algo debo tener también.

Caminaron, entraron a la tienda y compraron unos paquetes de galletas, los que se comieron en unas mesas donde las personas suelen conversar de cualquier tema, pero ellos estaban en la mesa más alejada comiendo sus menudas galletas.

-Oh, que ricas estaban, ¿eh? –rió-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó la rusa, que estaba llena de chocolate en la cara.-

-Estás toda sucia, antes de pretender irte conmigo te limpias –rió.-

-¡Qué cruel eres! A ti se te ocurrió comer galletas de chocolate, además, también estás bastante sucio –bufó.-

-Ok, como digas, vamos que te llevaré para tu casa…

-Está bien, acepto –rió.-

Como todas las veces que la iba a dejar (que era prácticamente siempre) cruzó esa gran calle donde pocos llegaban vivos al otro lado con ella y la dejó en la puerta de la casa. Ella, tenía un presentimiento extraño, así que se atrevió a hacer algo que no había hecho antes.

-¿Quieres pasar? No es tan tarde –rió.-

-¿Are you kidding me? Son las 6 de la tarde y no he tomado un té –bromeó.-

-Yo te sirvo una taza, no me cuesta nada –rió-. Pasa…

El rubio entró en la casa de la rusa, la que estaba perfectamente ordenada, dentro de lo posible, claro y tenía sillas y sillones forrados con terciopelo rojo, una mesa de madera circular y una cocina no muy grande. Anya comenzó a calentar agua y la tetera para servir dos tazas de té y alguna que otra cosilla.

-¿Quieres comer algo o las galletas te dejaron satisfecho?

-La verdad es que si quedé satisfecho…

-Está bien –suspiró-, yo tampoco tengo ganas de comer…

Anya ordenó la mesa, sirvió las tazas de té y colocó la azúcar, echó pocas cucharadas comparadas con las de Arthur y tomó tranquilamente, estuvieron alrededor de una hora conversando mientras se tomaban el té.

-Oh, Anya, de casualidad –musitó muy bajito-, ¿no tienes algo más fuerte? Es que, no sé…

-Si te refieres a algún trago, sí, tengo vodka…

-Nunca lo he probado –se excusó.-

-Debes tener cuidado, pero sí, te serviré un poco…

Anya le sirvió un pequeño vaso de vodka a su amigo, pero aparentemente para él fue demasiado fuerte, notó que estaba algo ebrio por lo cual le pidió que durmiera ahí esa noche.

-¿Crees que te dejaré ir así? Si yo sobria no crucé la calle tú no podrás hacerlo en ese estado…

-Déjame, borracho camino mejor –actuaba a la defensiva.-

-Vas a quedarte a dormir en el sofá, toma aquí tienes una manta para que no te de frío, yo ahora iré a dormir arriba, cualquier cosa me gritas o algo.

Anya se fue a su habitación, se colocó pijama y se acostó, revisó algunas cosas, su celular a ver si tenía alguna llamada, pero nada así que trató de quedarse dormida. Mientras intentaba dormir, unos leves ruidos se sintieron en su habitación, no le dio demasiada importancia hasta que sintió un leve gruñido.

-¡Fucking table! Casi me rompo un dedo…

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la rusa algo asustada pero cuando se percató el inglés ya estaba en su cama, tratando de colocarse sobre ella-. Arthur… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-I want you, Anya… Déjame hacer esto antes de que me arrepienta –el inglés besó forzosamente a la rusa, la cual no sabía si oponer o no resistencia, después de todo el inglés no estaba nada mal.-

-E-Espera, ¿estás seguro de esto? Estás ebrio, no tienes consciencia de lo que estás haciendo… No… yo no… -pero no pudo continuar porque los labios del inglés con sabor a vodka invadieron su boca, y no sólo eso, comenzó a intentar succionar su lengua, Anya realmente no sabía qué hacer.-

Sin más que hacer, Anya se dejó llevar por la situación que parecía tan incómoda, ya que dormía con camisa de dormir no era mucho lo que el inglés le podía quitar, por lo cual más que nada se preocupó de quitarse él lo que traía puesto, aunque con movimientos torpes, típicos de un "gentleman borracho", pero Anya creyó que era lo mejor ayudarlo, aunque suene extraño ayudar a una persona cuando aparentemente está queriéndote coger a la fuerza.

-Así que no te vas a oponer, my sexy doll –no sabía que la perturbaba más, el hecho de que estaba a punto de acostarse con el que fuese en ese momento su mejor amigo o los calificativos tan sugerentes que le estaba dando, encima, en su lengua madre.-

-¡Ah! No quiero ver como intentas desvestirte de esa manera tan idiota…

-O sea que, ¿estás apurada por empezar?

-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca, tú viniste aquí a intentar hacer algo…

Ya cuando se vio completamente desnudo comenzó a invadir el espacio vital de la rusa, respondiendo de una manera aún más extraña a lo que ella le había dicho.

-He venido a satisfacer lo que quería hacer hace tanto tiempo, nada más que eso…

Él comenzó a quitarle la camisa de dormir, ella quedó con la ropa interior pero con su pecho descubierto, a lo que el inglés con su maldito modo de bromear le dijo:

-¿Realmente no te duele la espalda? Porque son enormes…

-¡Cállate! –iba a golpearle la cara pero él le agarró las manos con fuerza, manteniendo su rostro cerca del de ella.-

-Esta vez no me vas a golpear, a menos que yo lo quiera…

-¿Con tus manos torpes pretendes quitarme lo de abajo, o qué? –dijo, secamente la rusa.-

-Créeme que para algo así mis manos no son tan torpes como crees…

Y, Anya tuvo que actuar como un soldado que fue advertido antes de la batalla y ver como en un parpadeo se encontraba sin nada, absolutamente nada, y presa, realmente por ese hombre, que si bien no presentaba un físico muy definido poseía una tremenda fuerza y no quería dejarla escapar, y ella, aparentemente no opondría ningún de resistencia, en ese momento ya no, le estaba gustando la situación y bueno, Arthur no estaba nada mal, volvía a repetirse eso en su cabeza, de hecho, hasta podríamos decir que le gustaba.

Con vehemencia el inglés se dirigió nuevamente a su boca para devorarla y trató de prepararse para el acto que finalmente los uniría luego de tanto preámbulo, aunque esto era lo que más temor le generaba a Anya. Sin embargo, cuando ya él estaba a punto de entrar intentó solamente aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía frente a ella, y así fue como Arthur entró en ella primero con algo de suavidad, preparando su gran entrada, la cual fue demasiado fuerte, y la rusa se lamentaba con fuerza con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, las que él, como un buen "gentleman" secó, y besó su mejilla.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo, eh? Nunca se imaginó en ese escenario, al menos nunca de esta manera y ahora que lo vivía, no sabía qué hacer, sus movimientos eran torpes, trataba de ir al compás pero él era demasiado rápido, demasiado duro. Además, el verdugo no perdía el tiempo y martirizaba ese lugar al que tanto se refería, sus pezones vivían un suplicio, al que ella respondía con el grito más angustioso, pero, ahí no había angustia, ahí lo que había era completo acuerdo, ella quería sentir eso y él quería demostrarle que la tenía a sus pies, que él estaba encima y que podía hacerle cualquier cosa, y que ella, como lo deseaba a gritos no se opondría.

¿Importaba o no que él hubiese bebido? No importaba, porque él estaba completamente consciente, un poco de bebida no le afectó, sus sentidos estaban más que despiertos y sólo quiso aprovechar la ocasión para imponer sus más profundos deseos, ella quizás sospechaba que él sabía lo que hacía, quizás no, pero lo único que en ese lugar, en esa habitación que poseía un cubrecamas de color rojos y sábanas blancas se estaba llevando a cabo una unión tan profunda que no podría romperse, a pesar de todo lo que pudiese ocurrir después.

Con un último grito, que fuera el pleno éxtasis Anya comprendió a lo que había llegado, perdida en una sensación extraña que la hacía irse del mundo por un momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, abrió los ojos y lo vio a él; rubio de ojos verdes y cejas gruesas, completamente sudado y con un rostro de plena satisfacción. Él, la veía a ella, con ojos violáceos, un rostro pálido que poseía un pequeño pero intenso ardor y denotaba cansancio, su respiración agitada hacía bailar su pecho. Finalmente, él se lanzó sobre su suave y gran pecho, cerró los ojos, y ella, sin siquiera darse cuenta terminó acariciando y desenredando sus cabellos hasta quedarse completamente dormida.


	3. Un francés de armas tomar

Hola, espero que se encuentren muy bien(: ¡He aquí el segundo capítulo!

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así probablemente qué haría -inserte sonrojo feroz aquí.-

Advertencia: escenas subidas de tono, si no le gusta no las lea(:

* * *

_Comenzaremos esto con algo un tanto complejo, Anya y Arthur, eran los mejores amigos, no se separaban nunca, el inglés tenía un fuerte deseo por la rusa, la que en el fondo de su alma también lo sentía, pero jamás se lo iba a decir, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando lo tuvo cerca, tan cerca como lo llegó a tener. Probablemente este episodio la haría confesar que el fondo él le gustaba, pero todo cambió a la mañana siguiente de esa noche. Pero, dejemos que Anya nos diga que pasó:_

Desperté esa mañana, demasiado cansada y con un poco de frío, toqué las sábanas de mi cama, había un lado vacío que la noche anterior no lo estaba, pero había algo más, un papel. Me senté sobre la cama y tomé el papel, estaba escrito en inglés así que comencé a leerlo, en buenas cuentas esto era lo que decía:

"Anya, espero que lo que pasó anoche no arruine la bella amistad que tenemos, trataré de verte pronto, cuando consiga ordenar mis pensamientos. Espero que hayas tenido un buen despertar y hayas dormido bien, te quiero mucho, te adoro con mi vida, pero recuerda que esto no te lo volveré a decir de nuevo (espero que esto si te haya dado risa). Hasta pronto".

Tragué saliva, no sabía que pensar, me sentí realmente extraña. Ni yo creía en lo que había pasado, probablemente había que hablar bien estos temas, pero… En persona. Fueron duras semanas de pensar si había hecho lo correcto, si todo esto estaba bien, y fue ahí cuando recibí la noticia más difícil de digerir en mucho tiempo, Arthur llegó a la cafetería, pero no venía solo.

-Hola Julchen –saludó a mi amiga que estaba limpiando unas mesas-, hola Anya… -yo estaba mirando hacia otro lado, cuando lo miré me di cuenta de que venía acompañado, de una muchacha de cabello castaño y bonitas curvas, parecía agradable.-

-Hola –saludé y miré con agrado a la muchacha.-

-Anya, ella es mi novia, su nombre es Emily –el inglés no quiso hacer contacto visual conmigo cuando me dijo eso.-

-Ah –traté de sonreír con tranquilidad-, mucho gusto, espero que este tonto te haya dicho buenas cosas de mí –reí.-

-Encantada de conocerte, _dear_ –sonrió, aunque tenía un dejo de falsedad.-

-Bueno, Anya, quiero servirme algo, es que Emily debe ir a la universidad…

-Yes, justamente… Nos vemos luego amor –besó brevemente al inglés-, que estés bien, Anya –me sonrió, insistía en pensar que era una falsa.-

Arthur se sentó, yo le llevé comida, le llevé lo que siempre pedía, no tenía la menor intensión de seguir mirándolo a la cara, por lo que me fui a atender otras mesas, él no podía ser tan imbécil de no darse cuenta de que yo estaba molesta, pero, no tenía ninguna intensión de decírselo. Rato después, la cafetería se fue vaciando un poco, no quería mirarlo, no quería. Por suerte, sentí las campanas que indicaban que la puerta se abría y la persona que venía me animaría un poco.

-_¡Schwester! _–dijo, el albino de ojos rubí, al igual que su hermana.-

-¡Bruder! –gritó animada mi querida amiga Julchen-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú? –la saludó con un cálido abrazo.-

-Sé a quién estás buscando –rió-, está allá atrás…

A quien se refería, claramente era a mí.

-Anya –me saludó, sonriendo alegremente.-

Bueno, como comprenderán, cuando recién me conocí con los hermanos Beilschmidt, luego de un año de habernos conocido comencé una relación con Gilbert, la cual terminó a causa de una infidelidad que no pude soportar (ya que odiaba las mentiras y los engaños). Sin embargo, él y yo nunca dejamos de ser amigos, aunque no tanto como antes, de hecho, comenzamos a hablar de nuevo meses después del incidente. Su hermana solía regañarlo por haberme engañado, ya que éramos las mejores amigas.

-Hola Gilbert –sonreí-, ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, te he extrañado bastante –rió-. Mi asombrosa persona a veces hace eso…

Yo lo miré riendo, su sentido del humor era bastante raro, pero me caía muy bien.

-Anya –me dijo-, ¿no quieres salir un día de estos? Es que tengo tiempo libre y quería que conversáramos, hace mucho que no hablamos más en privado –volvió a reír.-

-No hay problema, cuando quieras –sonreí.-

De lo me había percatado pero no le tomé importancia es que Arthur estaba ahí mientras nosotros hablábamos, aunque repentinamente se paró, dejó un poco de dinero en la mesa, pero no se comió todo… ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese idiota inglés? Yo por lo menos no lo sabía, ni me importaba saberlo en ese momento. Me despedí de Gilbert amablemente y continué con mi trabajo, luego me encontré con mi otra mejor amiga, la dulce y coqueta Marianne.

-¿Me ayudas aquí, Marianne?

-Claro que sí, _rojita _–este era un calificativo que ella me daba por mis tendencias rusas, ella insistía en que los rusos teníamos la metralleta bajo el brazo por la revolución y los soviets.-

-Necesito conversar algo contigo y con Julchen, pero no sé como lo van a tomar…

Al sentirse mencionada, la alemana llegó rápidamente a donde estábamos nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó? –me dijo, con su tono de preocupación.-

-Creo que he cometido un error, muy grave… Hace dos semanas Arthur me acompañó a la casa y bueno, ocurrió algo sin que yo me diera cuenta…

-¿Follaron? –dijo Marianne sin tapujos.-

-Sí –suspiré, mi cara ardía y comencé a sentirme intranquila.-

-¿Q-Qué? –Julchen comenzó a gritar-. ¡Ese inglés de mierda me las va a pagar! ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarte un pelo? ¡Hijo de la mismísima perra!

-Pero, espera –comenzó Marianne-, él llegó hablando de una novia y no sé qué cuento, o sea que… ¿No significaste nada? ¡Quién mierda se cree que es!

El español notó que sus empleadas hablaban muy fuerte y con demasiadas groserías, pero prefirió no acercarse creyendo que algo malo iba a suceder si lo hacía.

-Creo que tienes razón, él hizo su trabajo y se fue, me dejó una nota diciendo que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad…

-Hijo de mil… -Julchen estaba a punto de explotar, tanto así que la tuve que sostener para que se tranquilizara.-

-Tranquila, querida, tranquila –la abracé, sabía que si hacía eso estaría mejor.

_Con esto entendemos más o menos por lo que Anya estaba pasando, tenía tanto dolor oculto en el pecho que podría hacer cualquier cosa para liberarse, para dejar de sentirse tan pasada a llevar, después de todo, ella no se involucraría con cualquier persona, a menos que existieran motivos para hacerlo, y claramente, con Arthur estos sobraban. Pero ahora, comenzaremos a hablar de otra persona importante en la vida de Anya, que ella nos presentará desde su perspectiva._

Sumergida en un especie de enojo decidí irme muy lento a mi casa, caminaba sin querer mirar a las personas, hasta que choqué con alguien, conocido muy bien por mí, por cierto.

-Francis –dije, susurrando.-

¿Quién era este muchacho? Bueno, él era el hermano mayor de Marianne, si me dirijo al día en que nos presentó debo recordar que él siempre actuó de la misma manera conmigo, era muy parecido a su hermana, parecía un donjuán dispuesto a conquistar a cualquier muchacha, aunque siempre dijo que conmigo era diferente.

-Rojita, éste es mi hermano Francis –me dijo ese día Marianne, animadísima.-

-Hola –saludé cordialmente.-

-Hola, chéri –me guiñó el ojo-, veo que mi hermana no exageraba cuando me decía que eras preciosa…

-Gracias –dije, algo confundida y sin saber qué decir.-

A él y las muchachas las conocía más o menos hacia 3 años, exceptuando a Emma y a Elizabeta que empezaron a trabajar unos meses después. Francis era muy atento conmigo, siempre andaba detrás de mí. Yo sabía que era un mujeriego, razón por la cual nunca le di la mayor importancia, exceptuando el día donde más dolor sintiera mi alma.

-Hola, preciosa –me saludó con ánimo-. Veo que hoy saliste más temprano, ¿cómo has estado?

-¿Realmente te interesa saberlo? –suspiré-. No puedo decir que muy bien…

-¿No quieres contarle algo a tu papi Francis? –rió-, sabes que soy como un hermano para ti, bueno, no creo que los hermanos hagan lo que yo quiero hacerte a ti –sonrió, de un modo demasiado malicioso al que estaba acostumbrada.-

-No me apetece del todo salir, pero acepto –suspiré.-

Me abrazó amablemente y caminamos, había un lugar donde vendían jugos, hubiese preferido mil veces un vodka, por lo cual compró unas botellas de jugo de naranja y me dijo que mejor me iba a dejar a la casa.

-¿Hace cuánto que pasó lo que me contaste, Anya? –me dijo, le había contado todo lo ocurrido.-

-Dos semanas, más o menos… Hoy lo vi y pasó lo que te mencioné –estaba aún triste.-

-No te preocupes, los idiotas son así –rió-, si me lo permites puedo hacer que te olvides de eso, ¿no crees?

Habías llegado al cruce antes de llegar a mi casa, en realidad era una pequeña casita que estaba arrendando, pegada a muchas casas donde vivían muchachas en la misma situación, era como un barrio universitario, ya que la mayoría estudiaba o trabajaba para costear los estudios.

Cruzamos rápidamente y llegamos a la puerta, no tenía idea si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo pero hice entrar al francés a la casa, de todos modos él compró el jugo y yo no iba a beber vodka con naranja de modo solitario, eso hubiese sido de lo más deprimente. Se sentó, comenzamos a beber con tranquilidad, a él no le gustaba mucho el vodka, lo consideraba fuerte y que dejaba gran resaca. Yo por mi parte, estaba acostumbrada y ni siquiera me embriagaba.

Miré el reloj, eran las 10 de la noche, Francis estaba bastante alegre conversando conmigo, me decía que no estaba interesado en llegar a su casa porque de todos modos Marianne no iba a estar, o si estaba de seguro iba a estar con Antonio.

-Para interrumpir ese tipo de cosas yo no sirvo –rió.-

-Duerme aquí si quieres –dije, mientras comenzaba a guardar las cosas.-

-Sólo si es en tu cama –sonrió con malicia.-

-¿Estás soñando mucho, no crees?

-Por favor, una vez, sólo una, después nunca más te lo voy a pedir…

Francis siempre me dio esas indirectas, bastante incómodas de por sí. Creo que desde que me conoce que ha soñado que le digo que sí, cosa que en ese momento en lo personal me daba igual.

El francés se acercó sagazmente a mí y me agarró con fuerza, debía admitir que estar con él en ese momento no era malo, era tan dulce cuando se lo proponía y todo lo que había pasado antes había sido un error. No estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?, probablemente terminaría siendo pareja de Francis como Marianne tanto lo quería, siempre me lo decía.

-Mi hermano es bastante guapo y está interesado en ti, ¿no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad? Por lo menos para ver, ¿no?

-¡Ay, Marianne! Ahora no estoy interesada en eso… De verdad…

-No se te vaya a ir el tren, rojita~ -me guiñó el ojo al decir esto y se fue.-

En ese momento, creí que las palabras de mi dulce amiga cobraban sentido, no había nada más que hacer, cuando me di cuenta el francés ya me había dejado completamente vulnerable y comenzó a besarme con fiereza, no supe cómo corresponder, pero los impulsos biológicos se encargaron de ello.

-¿Dónde está? –me preguntó de repente.-

-¿Qué cosa? –dije, con algo de dificultad.-

-Tu cama, _mon amour _–rió con picardía.-

-Arriba –contesté.-

-Pues, ¿qué esperas? –me tomó de la cintura con fuerza y me pegó a él.-

-Está bien –contesté y lo llevé a mis aposentos, definitivamente no tendría remordimientos.-

Él entró, yo cerré la puerta, se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello con frenesí, jugar con sus manos. Definitivamente, necesitaba corresponder de alguna manera. Me volteé y lo miré a los ojos, tan azules y furiosos, su pequeña barba que pocas veces afeitaba y su alborotado cabello. Volvió a tomarme con fuerza y me dejó sobre la cama, comenzó a besarme con la misma intensidad de antes, provocando un leve sonrojo en mi rostro, se veía nervioso, esto me pareció extraño… ¿Él nervioso? ¿No que era un seductor de primera? Creo que esto en realidad no importaba, porque sus nervios no duraron nada. Se quitó la ropa con rapidez, parecía impaciente.

-He esperado tanto tiempo por esto –comentó-, no dejo de temblar… Pero, _chéri_, ¿por qué continúas con ese vestidito puesto? –rió.-

Con rapidez me desvestí, luego él volvió a rozar mis labios, ya nada importaba, comenzó a aferrarse a mí, me lamió el cuello, parecía un vampiro o algo por el estilo. Junto su pelvis con la mía, me miró intrigado, inquieto, luego dijo:

-Si empezamos ahora no podrás arrepentirte –me miró con dulzura.-

-No importa, Francis –sonreí-, no me he negado a nada…

Dicho esto, comenzó a introducirse, primero con timidez pero finalmente acabó siendo un compás bastante fuerte. Me abrazó para no hacerme sentir mal o algo así, y sin dejar de llevar a cabo el coito me hablaba al oído, con una voz grave y seductora.

-Quiero felicitarte –decía entre intensos jadeos.-

-¿P-por qué? –respondí, de la misma forma.-

-Superaste –dijo, tratando de hablar-, superaste todas mis expectativas –dicho esto, intensificó sus movimientos, ya no pude responder.-

Gritaba con fuerza, porque realmente parecía una tortura, algunas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, pensaba que moriría en ese mismo instante. Al notar esto, se calmó un poco, además de que estaba realmente cansado. Secó mis lágrimas y besó mi frente, se retiró de mí y fue recuperando su respiración, luego se acostó a mi lado y miró el techo.

-Me gustó bastante –suspiró con tranquilidad.-

-Me alegra –comenté, por alguna razón le tomé la mano.-

-Siempre me gustaste, ¿te lo había dicho?

-Un par de veces –reí.-

-Bueno, ahora me gustas más, y aunque llegue alguien interesado en ti, seguirá siendo así. Aunque, por la única persona que te dejaría ir es por el idiota inglés –me miró, sonriendo.-

-¿Por qué lo dices? –lo miré, algo intranquila.-

-Él seguro es un imbécil que se niega a sí mismo lo que siente, por lo cual debe estar pensando en ti en este minuto. Me lo imagino, follando con la otra cuando en su mente estás tú –su charla comenzaba a ponerme muy nerviosa-, pero, ¿sabes?, yo lo entiendo, lo haces de maravilla –rió con alevosía-. Pero, no quiero amargarte con esto, te ves cansada, deberías dormir. Mañana te preparo el desayuno, ¿está bien? Así que ni pienses en levantarte tan temprano, sé que mañana entras más tarde…

-Está bien –sonreí.-

_El lector no debe juzgar a Anya por lo que hizo, ya que ella aceptó a Francis sólo porque junto a Gilbert probablemente sea uno de los hombres que más ha querido y le han atraído, cosa que además es mutua. Por otro lado, probablemente la actitud de Arthur sea confusa, y de hecho, su mente lo es, por esto se debe hacer caso a lo que Francis dice, que es en totalidad cierto. _

* * *

~Espero que te haya gustado(:

_Nos vemos cuando nos veamos~. _


	4. La apasionada Marianne

_Su nombre, su nombre es Marianne Bonnefoy, una mujer algo controversial, conocida porque en la adolescencia era bastante tímida, pero con íntimos deseos reprimidos, amores imposibles, muchas cosas de ese estilo. Ella, viene de una familia de médicos, su hermano mayor Francis estudia Medicina, y bueno, fue transferido a una universidad en Londres, razón por la cual su hermana decidió acompañarlo. "Londres no está mal para estudiar Psicología" se decía a sí misma. Aquí, el lector conocerá la historia de cómo Marianne comienza a trabajar en la cafetería, aspectos de ésta hace 3 años y además, como se conocieron en rigor con la misma Anya. Ahora, dejemos que Marianne nos cuente._

Cuando llegué a Londres no podía aprovecharme de que mi hermano Francis me mantuviera con el dinero que nos mandaban nuestros padres todos los meses (dinero que además era para mantener la casa donde vivíamos). Por medio de una muchacha llamada Julchen, con la que un día choqué repentinamente en la calle.

-¡Oh, perdona! –dije, temerosa.-

Ella se veía ruda, temí por mi vida en ese momento, creí que me mataría de un golpe, pero no.

-¡Oh, dulce criatura! –rió divertida-, no debes pedirle perdón a esta grandiosa persona, no tienes culpa, andaba algo distraída y apurada –sonrió divertida-. Voy a una entrevista de trabajo…

Lo que dijo me llamó demasiado la atención, ella iba a ir a una entrevista y yo necesitaba un trabajo lo más pronto posible, decidí seguirla y en el camino fuimos conversando, dijo que tenía una gran amiga que le había hablado de este lugar para trabajar, una rusa llamada Anya.

-¿Rusa? –comenté-, habrá que tener cuidado de que no quiera quemar una iglesia o algo así –reí.-

La alemana rió divertida, mientras íbamos llegando, la cafetería se llamaba "Delicia~", se notaba que sus dueños debían ser de habla hispana o algo así. Cuando entramos lo que más me llamó la atención fue un muchacho de cabello marrón, con una piel de color canela y ojos verdes intensos. Estaba en la barra sirviendo café, Julchen se acercó conmigo y él le dijo que pasara a la oficina, yo me quedé un rato con él, lo suficiente para que empezara a encantarme.

-Hola –sonrió, tenía acento español-, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien –me puse un poco nerviosa, pero no me impidió ser coqueta con él.-

-Espera un momento y podrás pasar, me gustaría tenerte como compañera de trabajo –sonrió, tenía unos dientes perfectos y una sonrisa amplia.-

Luego de un rato, Julchen salió sonriendo y se encontró con otra muchacha, la tal Anya supuse, porque tenía apariencia de muñeca de porcelana y ojos de un color extraño, ¿amatista?, sí creo que eso era. La saludé animada, le dije mi nombre y ella pareció sonreír, después nos haríamos grandes amigas, tanto así que le terminaría presentando a mi hermano y éste, bueno, con su curriculum de mujeriego comenzó a desarrollar un cambio extraño, ¿le empezó a gustar la _rojita_? Eso empecé a creer, pero continuemos con mis recuerdos.

Comencé a trabajar en la cafetería y estuve algunos meses intentando llamar la atención de Antonio, solía usar falditas cortas pero en forma de repollo, por lo cual cualquier movimiento conseguía que se me viese hasta lo que almorcé el día anterior, si ustedes me entienden, y estaba en la posición ideal, limpiando una mesa mientras el español se encontraba en la barra, limpiando la parte donde se sirve el café. Se le notaba que no era un idiota y comprendía mi lenguaje por lo cual unos días después mientras yo decidía ir a lavar unos platos de comida sentí como se me acercaba por detrás.

Me puse bastante inquieta al sentir sus manos tan cerca de mi cuerpo, colocó sus manos sobre las mías mientras lavaba esos platos hasta que terminé, luego yo me volteé y lo quedé mirando, sus ojos intensos se impregnaron en mi mirada, me perdí por un momento en todo, en su rostro, en sus ojos, en su boca. Oh, esa boca que gritaba por ser devorada por mí. Tomó aire y sonrió, luego me hizo una curiosa propuesta.

-Quería ir al teatro esta noche y te quiero preguntar, Marianne, ¿irías conmigo?

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza.

-Sí, encantada –sonreí con picardía, no iba a demostrar mis nervios, nunca lo hacía, los ocultaba con genuino encanto y seducción.-

Lo que no imaginé es que la obra a la que me llevaría sería "Romeo y Julieta", me encantaba el romance y la pasión plasmada en esa obra, exceptuando el trágico final, o sea, no me esperaba menos de un autor inglés, los ingleses siempre arruinaban las cosas con sus muertes y finales deprimentes, aún así, creo que es una de las mejores obras, en el fondo amo a Shakespeare (es una relación de amor y odio).

Luego de esta cita, sí, lo consideré de inmediato una cita el español preguntó si me podía ir a dejar a mi casa, a lo que inmediatamente respondí que sí. Llegamos y lo hice entrar, por suerte no había nadie.

-Qué bonita casa –comentó.-

-Sí, aquí vivimos con mi hermano mientras él estudia y yo trabajo para poder hacerlo, tenemos suerte y él no se encuentra –dije de modo sugerente-, quizás está en una de sus citas con la rojita convenciéndola –reí.-

-¿Rojita? –preguntó el español.-

Reí animada-, ya entenderás.

Lo llevé a mi cocina donde estaba la mesa y dándome todo el ánimo posible decidí hablarle, en mis buenos términos.

-Antonio, ¿se te ofrece alguna cosa? –dije y me puse frente a él.-

-¿Eh? –preguntó-, no sé Mari –rió.-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Té, café, o a mí? –y subiendo un poco mi falda y colocando la cara más sugerente que pude le sonreí.-

Se le vio perturbado, pero no parecía molesto. Se me acercó, mirando nuevamente con intensidad mis ojos, llegaba a pensar que los ojos azules que yo tenía y los verdes de su rostro iban perfectamente juntos, la ropa comenzó a sobrarme. Me desabotoné la blusa que traía hasta la mitad y, repentinamente vi como el rostro del español se ocultaba en mi pecho y me abrazaba con fuerza, besando mi pecho y lamiendo el espacio entre mis senos, mientras subía vorazmente hacia mi cuello jadeando con fuerza. Me miró, su sonrojo era evidente pero eso no parecía importar, aunque me pareció encantador.

Lo besé en sus labios, sus gruesos y deliciosos labios, sentí como su lengua comenzaba a recorrer todos los rincones de mi boca sin piedad. Sus manos tampoco se quedaban quietas, vi como metió su mano debajo de mi falda rozando ese sitio sensible. No podía más, debía hacerlo mío en ese momento, entre jadeos y dificultad le dije:

-Ven a mi habitación antes de que explote –susurré en su oído pero por culpa del juego de sus manos la frase terminó en un fuerte gemido.-

El español no se negó en lo absoluto y me siguió, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, él comenzó a quitarme la ropa, sin siquiera yo pedírselo, además de que sus movimientos eran tan perfectos que no podía quejarme. No tuvo prisa en quitarme nada, cuando llegó a mi ropa interior vaciló por un momento y quedó completamente sonrojado, pero finalmente bajó esa ropa con los dientes, sí, con los dientes. Quedé tan impresionada que me inquieté, me sentía impaciente, ya no podía esperar más para que su sexo entrara en el mío y me hiciera darme cuenta de que realmente él sería el mejor amante que hubiese tenido.

Y, finalmente lo tuve frente a mí, completamente desnudo, no pude evitar mirarlo de abajo para arriba y morderme el labio inferior. Me solté el cabello y me abracé a su cuello, su mirada era tan hermosa que podría haber caído desmayada. Me besó, un beso que comenzó con dulzura y terminó con tanta vehemencia que se llevó parte de mi alma. Me lanzó sobre mi cama y subió besando primero mis piernas, luego mi cintura, mis senos, mi cuello y concluyendo con mi boca. Luego dirigió su boca a mi lóbulo y lo lamió para luego morderlo. Que martirio tan placentero, me iba dejando llevar pero no quería perder participación, no soy mujer que se deje hacer y no actúa nunca. Sin darse cuenta yo ya estaba encima de él y comencé a jugar, bajé rozando mi boca por todas partes, y cuando digo todas, son todas. Comencé a masturbarlo, siempre había querido hacer eso con alguien y verlo quejarse era un hermoso espectáculo.

-¡Ah, Mari! –gritó.-

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, con inocencia.-

-No tan fuerte –gimió.-

-¿Quieres empezar, _mon amour_? –me acomodé.-

-Seguro –rió, algo sudado y recuperando la voz.-

_Quizás el lector se ha dado cuenta de que las personalidades de estos dos personajes son muy especiales, digamos las cosas como son, unir al país del amor y al país del sexo es bastante difícil, más allá de una noche de pasión es necesario expresar con sublimidad cada momento en la larga noche de esta pareja, cada risa, cada queja, cada movimiento. Antonio, aún así, nunca había sido tan intenso con otras mujeres, cosa que si Marianne lo hubiera sabido probablemente su pasión se habría desatado con más intensidad. Si Antonio hubiese sabido que Marianne nunca había sido tan intensa con otro hombre, probablemente su lado romántico habría explotado con más pasión. Pero, estas cosas probablemente al lector le parezcan de más y quiera saber los detalles de esa noche._

El español entró en mi intimidad con una magnitud tremenda, jamás había estado con un hombre tan apasionado, su sudor era tan grande que caía sobre mi rostro, no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos mientras seguía entrando, cada vez con más intensidad. Entrecerré mis ojos cuando la penetración fue más fuerte, él parecía contento porque estaba sonriendo, ¿cómo debía sentirme? Sentí ganas de besarlo y lo miré, con sed, pero sed de su boca, creo que captó el mensaje y se acercó comiéndose mi boca mientras no se detenía. El compás de movimientos era tal, que podía sentir como la cama crujía y se movía golpeando la pared, en un momento sin darme cuenta pasé a tocar sus nalgas y, ahí no pude detenerme, las apreté, y mientras las apretaba él empeoraba mi situación, aumentando el frenesí.

-A-Antonio –dije en un gemido-, ay… Antonio –continuaba, no podía hablar.-

-Grita –dijo, con su voz un poco más clara que la mía-, grita más y más fuerte, quiero oír como pronuncias mi nombre una y otra vez, quiero oír como disfrutas –jamás imaginé que sería tan intenso.-

No pude hacer más que obedecer, gritaba tan fuerte que creí haberlo dejado sordo. De repente, se detuvo y descansó, el sudor corría por mi cuerpo, y por el suyo. Estaba cansada, lo admitiré, pero no quería detenerme. Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño, que estaba en mi habitación, me tiré agua con la regadera para sacarme el sudor y él me siguió al baño. Se metió conmigo a la ducha.

-¿Qué pretendes, Antonio? –dije, sonriéndole.-

-¿Qué? ¿No habías tenido la experiencia de alguien como yo? –rió con picardía, realmente comenzaba a encantarme, aún más.-

El agua seguía cayendo, nuestros cuerpos se mojaban cada vez más. Le di la espalda para mojarme un poco el cabello, y de repente sentí como acercaba su sexo a otro lugar, mi otra entrada, por así decirlo.

-Juguemos otro ratito, ¿está bien?

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a entrar, debo confesar que no había tenido esta experiencia antes. No sé que me hacía explotar más en ese momento, sentirme tan vulnerable o el agua que seguía cayendo. Mis gemidos y los suyos aumentaron, hasta que realmente quedamos destruidos.

Él se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó, besando mi frente, le di una última mirada a su rostro y sonreí. Noté como se acurrucaba en mí, colocó una de sus piernas alrededor de las mías y se quedó dormido.

_A la mañana siguiente, Antonio despertaría antes que la francesa e iría a la cocina, completamente desnudo a buscar algo para beber y pensaba ciertamente en darle un desayuno en la cama a la dulce mujer de cabello castaño claro que dormía en la cama completamente agotada, repentinamente apareció cierto personaje, hermano de la aludida y quedó pasmado._

-¿Y tú? –preguntó, sin antes analizar bien la anatomía del español.-

-Mucho gusto –dijo nervioso-, mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo –sonrió.-

-Oh, yo soy Francis Bonnefoy, hermano de Marianne –sonrió animado-, veo que mi ausencia anoche no le vino mal a mi pequeña hermanita –al decir la última frase trató de que el español se pusiera nervioso, o un roba hermanas, algo por el estilo.-

-Oh –se notó en el español el nerviosismo.-

-No te preocupes –rió.-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunté.-

-Nada hermana –Francis me miró sonriendo.-

-Antonio, ve a la cama, yo y Francis debemos conversar –sonreí.-

Antonio se dirigió a la habitación, miré a mi hermano directamente a los ojos, la tensión estaba ahí y finalmente le dije:

-Más te vale que no le hayas echado el ojo, él me pertenece –aseveré.-

-Ay, hermanita no seas celosa –rió-, dos cosas, sabes que mi misión está en otra parte esta vez –guiñó el ojo-, y lo otro, se nota que te quiere…

-¡No digas esas cosas! –la francesa se sonrojó.-

_El tiempo pasó y el español fue ascendido a jefe, ya que el jefe que tenía la cafetería había decidido abrir otro negocio y decidió dejarlo en manos de Antonio, ya que eran grandes amigos. Fue en este momento donde la relación de Antonio y Marianne comenzaron a tener constantes amoríos casuales, el tiempo aún no los llevaba a comenzar una relación, aunque estaban a punto de hacerlo._

_Supongo que la historia de la pequeña muñeca francesa es bastante interesante, más allá de que al ser la amante de Antonio puede darse pequeños lujos en su trabajo, a la vez esto hizo que el español fuera cercano a ella y sus amigas, y demás a su hermano y al hermano de Julchen, de los que se volvió gran amigo con el tiempo. _


	5. Conflictos internos

~Hola lectores, ¿cómo han estado?

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado :}

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino patearía a Arthur :}

* * *

_Un hombre rubio de pronunciadas cejas está recostado sobre su cama, mirando a su alrededor, la habitación está llena de cosas pegadas en la pared, poster, una bandera inglesa, y unos bolsos. Está su guitarra acústica y su guitarra eléctrica de color burdeo, junto a un bajo de color azul. Éste muchacho se levanta de repente y mira su celular, el cual tiene algunas llamadas perdidas de una tal "Emily", él suspira y vuelve a dormir._

Mi nombre es Arthur, tengo 26 años y bueno, a diferencia de los muchachos de mi edad no he estudiado nada interesante, de hecho aún no me decido bien por alguna carrera en específico. Soy una persona que no se considera sociable, de hecho, tengo un sentido de humor que casi nadie entiende, y a veces soy un tanto grosero, pero no siempre, no crean… En el fondo soy un todo un gentleman.

Pero, la verdad es que en esta oportunidad no he venido a hablar de mí, o sea, yes, but… Quiero contarles un episodio en mi vida que terminó cambiando ésta en un giro de 360 grados. Cuando entré en una de mis mayores depresiones me hice amigo de una persona maravillosa, una muchacha que venía de Rusia, caracterizada por su forma de ser, su sonrisa amplia y por tener los sentimientos más puros que he conocido. Nos volvimos los mejores amigos, no creí estar empezando esto con alguien como ella, y, no sé… Creo que cometí algunos errores, una noche con un par de copas de más me metí en su cama y copulamos, fue tan extraño y bello a la vez, ella realmente fue perfecta.

-Anya, ¿estás durmiendo? –le pregunté esa noche, ella había dormitado un poco, aparentemente me estaba hablando dormida.-

-¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó, somnolienta.-

-¿Te sientes bien? –acaricié su cabello.-

-Sí, Arthur –me abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió-, no te preocupes, todo lo que ocurrió pasó por responsabilidad de ambos –bostezó y siguió durmiendo.-

Más allá de que ella parecía feliz o decidida, yo era un… No, no, no pienso decir eso. Bueno, al diablo… Yo era y sigo siendo un cobarde. Le dejé una estúpida carta al más puro estilo cliché y me escapé, luego de hacer algo de lo que no pensaba arrepentirme nunca. No quería ni imaginar su expresión en ese momento, así que no la vi en algún tiempo. Lo que no imaginaba, es que mientras yo intentaba alejarme de Anya para no arruinar nuestra amistad, un día recibí una visita que si bien podía ayudarme en este asunto me era muy difícil afrontar.

-Arthur, Darling… -era la rubia de cabello hasta los hombros y rizado, la que me hablaba con una angustia tremenda.-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté, sorprendido.-

-Please, Arthur… Forgive me –me abrazó del cuello y me besó.-

Fue extraño, no supe responder así que simplemente correspondí a su beso, no sabía si algo dentro de mí la necesitaba o sólo lo hacía para no hacerla sufrir tanto. Emily tenía una personalidad extraña, se aferraba con fuerza a veces, pero otra vez te botaba como cualquier cosa. Ese día simplemente dormimos juntos, aunque algo seguía inquietándome, lo ignoré… Todo parecía bien, hasta que decidí ir a ver a Anya, para demostrarme a mí mismo que ya todo estaba bien, pero fue ahí cuando descubrí que habían problemas aún, problemas graves.

Cuando me vi en esta cafetería comiendo, quise esperar a que Anya terminara de conversar con un muchacho albino de ojos escarlata, pero fue así como me di cuenta de que el tipo en cuestión había sido pareja suya, lo peor es que le habló de una manera tan cercana, diciéndole que la extrañaba y algo me dolió en el pecho, ¿era un idiota, no? Fue peor cuando me enteré de que empezaba a tener algo con el francés, el hermano de Marianne, un imbécil pervertido de la peor calaña… No sabía qué pensar, ¿lo hacía para hacerme daño? Wait, wait… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Hacerme daño? No tenía que hacer eso, no teníamos porqué querer hacernos daño, ¿o sí?

Se acercaba el día de la Música en la Cafetería donde Anya trabajaba y yo tenía una pequeña banda, junto a un cercano de la rusa (más bien de la alemana que era su mejor amiga), era un húngaro llamado Daniel, novio de Julchen, que era casi hermana de Anya, se contaban absolutamente todo, eran demasiado cercanas. Cuando él me invitó al día de la Música sentí miedo de asistir, pero luego pensé que sería mi oportunidad. ¿Oportunidad de qué? Well, la verdad es que no lo sé, pero tenía que hacer algo, fue ahí cuando comencé a buscar partituras y encontré mi carpeta de The Beatles, fue así cuando una ampolleta se iluminó arriba de mi cabeza y comencé a trabajar, ese día de la Música sería uno de los mejores.

_Un inglés toca la guitarra intentando sacar una canción, la cual se le había olvidado porque hace muchos años que no tocaba, además, tenía que recuperar el tono original ya que siempre la había tocado con dejos bastante punk… Al decir esto hay que mencionar que Arthur recuerda su adolescencia, cuando era punk y tocaba música todo el día… Quizás esa forma de ser suya causara algo distinto en la rusa, pero, ¿para qué pensaba en eso? La rusa, la rusa, ¿qué tenía que andar pensando en Anya, eh? _

_El día de la Música llegó más pronto de lo que todos pensaban y bueno, Anya se encontraba trabajando, le quedaban 10 minutos para acabar el turno. Antonio se asomó por una puerta y le gritó: ¡Oye, Anya! Ya puedes parar, ve a cambiarte. _

_La rusa en efecto, iba a estar de público en el espectáculo, entonces fue a cambiarse ropa, antes de entrar se encontraría al susodicho Arthur, quedaría pasmada por un momento pero luego trataría de saludarlo con los mejores modales._

-Privet –ella me saludó, sabía que eso significaba "hola" en ruso.-

-Hello –la saludé, ella se metió en un cuarto y yo fui a dejar mi guitarra al escenario.-

Tenía que empezar a tocar, fue ahí cuando vi a Anya regresar, ya no vestía su traje de camarera, sino un vestido que combinaba con sus ojos, con un escote algo pronunciado y bastante corto. Daniel se puso a mi lado saludándome y tomando el bajo, debía empezar pronto a tocar. Anya se sentó junto a la novia de Daniel, la que pidió unas cervezas… No podía dejar de perder el tiempo, no tenía pensado empezar con la sorpresa que tenía, pero decidí hacerlo.

_Tal vez el lector conoce la canción que Arthur quería tocar pensando en la rusa, ésta se titula "I want you (She's so heavy)", el inglés comenzó a cantar de manera bastante sugerente._

-I want you… -comencé a tocar la guitarra-, I want you so bad…

Mientras tocaba la canción tratando de que Anya cayera ante mí, llegó a la cafetería el francés, ese tal Francis, el que captó la atención de Anya (o eso pensé yo) y la saludó, con un beso que técnicamente no le tocó los labios por suerte. Se sentó a su lado, traté de que no me afectara, canté con más intensidad mientras miraba hacia donde estaba ella, el francés le ponía los brazos alrededor, intentaba besar su cuello y Anya, totalmente nerviosa intentaba alejarlo un poco.

-¡No hagas eso, Francis! –decía, estaba sonrojada.-

El francés parecía hacer caso omiso a lo que la rusa le decía, canté con más intensidad, hice un solo de guitarra bastante fuerte, fue así como recuperé toda la atención de Anya, quien me miró impresionada, luego seguí cantando. Cuando terminé la rusa se acercó a mí, parecía sonreír, me sentí animado al ver su sonrisa.

-Que bella canción, Arthur –me dijo animada.-

-Sí, la canté pensando en Emily –le dije, tratando de parecer frío, sí, lo sé, soy un imbécil, pero tenía miedo.-

-Oh, ya veo –dijo, no se le veía desanimada, o eso creía-, pero… -se acercó a mi oído y susurró-, no deberías mentirme, me fijé en el modo que me estabas mirando mientras cantabas…

Probablemente mi rostro explotó en ese momento, podía notar que probablemente estaba realmente sonrojado, en primer lugar tenía razón, era demasiado evidente todo el asunto, pero… ¿Qué le estaba pasando, eh? Nunca fue tan directa… Me sonrió, guiñó el ojo y se dio vuelta, no pude evitar seguirla con la mirada mientras caminaba, mientras sus caderas se contoneaban y su cabello se movía… Sus piernas, tan gruesas y su trasero… Dios mío, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Cuando la vi sentada conversando con el francés mientras yo guardaba mi guitarra y otros instrumentos, Daniel se percató de que realmente estaba destrozado, pero no precisamente porque ella estuviera con Francis, sino porque no tenía idea como tomar esa frase. Sentía algo distinto, ¿me odiaba? No lo sé, ni siquiera entendía mis sentimientos.

-Anya –escuché que le decía el francés-, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? –reía.-

-No lo sé –contestó ella, también se le escuchaba divertida.-

-Bueno, quedémonos otro ratito, ¿vale? –el francés besó su mejilla con dulzura y le dijo algo al oído, hubiese matado por saber que era.-

-Arthur, ven… No quiero lastimarte, pero es mejor que te unas a nosotros a que te quedes lejos –dijo, solía ser agradable.-

Me senté en la mesa donde estaban Anya, Francis y Julchen, en ese momento nos sumábamos yo y Daniel, el que se sentó al lado de la alemana, yo me quedé al frente de Anya, intenté no mirarla demasiado, en realidad era imposible no mirarla.

-Bueno, y entonces Anya –comenzó Julchen-, ¿no quieres aprender a tocar algún instrumento? Daniel te puede enseñar a tocar el bajo –sonrió.-

-No hace falta, aprendí algo de guitarra hace poco –sonrió.-

No pude evitar sonreír, porque la persona que le había enseñado a tocar la guitarra… Fui yo.

-Y tú Arthur, ¿sabes tocar algún otro instrumento? –preguntó el francés, me sorprendió que me dirigiera la palabra.-

-Guitarra, bajo y teclado –contesté serio.-

Anya me miraba de reojo a cada momento, yo lo sabía porque también lo hacía, más de una vez nuestros ojos se juntaron.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde están Antonio y Marianne? –preguntó Julchen.-

-Probablemente arriba, mon ami –rió el francés.-

Todos se miraron cómplices, yo no entendía muy bien… ¿El español y la francesa tenían un amorío o algo por el estilo? Dudé de eso un momento, hasta que tuve que subir al baño y algunos ruidos me corroboraron la teoría. Me di cuenta de que cuando iba saliendo del baño la mayoría de los chicos debía irse, eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana. Todos habían salido a conversar fuera, Anya estaba ordenando para cerrar.

-Deja los instrumentos aquí, mañana puedes venir a buscarlos durante la tarde, estaré aquí desde las 3 más o menos –me sonrió.-

-Está bien –bufé.-

-No deberías ser tan hostil, Arthur –me dijo con seriedad.-

-¿Hostil? No sé de qué hablas, en primer lugar no deberías ser tan atrevida con las personas, mira que hablarle a alguien al oído y luego irte, ¿qué clases de modales son esos? –le dije.-

-¿Ah sí? Pues bien, a mí no me interesa, pero admite que algo ocurre porque o sino no tendría sentido que te hubieses alejado, que me hables de esa manera y que te lo tragues todo –bufó.-

-¡Pero qué idiota! ¿Piensas que alguien podría enamorarse de ti? ¡Qué ilusa!

-Eso lo veremos, entonces –sonrió.-

-Anya –dijo el francés, asomándose por la puerta-, tenemos que irnos…

-¡Enseguida! –miró al francés y luego volvió a mirarme-, ahora, deberías salir porque tengo que cerrar aquí, Antonio y Marianne no creo que se levanten a cerrar…

Ignoré todo, su forma de decirme cosas que si bien sabía podían ocurrir trataba de suprimir de mi mente, a la mañana siguiente no supe que hacer, me sentía devastado.

_El inglés sigue recostado en su cama ignorando su celular, en su mente siguen pasando las imágenes de la noche anterior, donde aparentemente hicieron una apuesta con la rusa, ¿quién podría enamorarse de ella, eh? Probablemente el mismo que lo había puesto en duda._

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado!

Más allá de dejar menciones honrosas, quiero decir que me animó muchísimo ver que habían personas interesadas en este proyecto :}

Que estén muy bien

¡Nos vemos cuando nos veamos!


	6. She's so heavy

¡Hola lectores! Espero que estén muy bien, me adelanté bastante con este capítulo, pero es que lo tenía todo fríamente calculado 1313 (?

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, así que Hima-papa siéntase importante, por cierto, quisiera conocer a Hima-papa, dicen que es sensual ;n;

Advertencia: El capítulo presenta escenas subidas de tono que pueden ser perturbadoras para seres inocentes como ustedes, pero si se quieren arriesgar, Charlotte-senpai no se los prohíbe :$

Ok, suficiente, que lo disfruten(:

* * *

_¿Piensas que alguien podría enamorarse de ti? ¡Qué ilusa!_

Esta frase rodaba en la cabeza del inglés, quien seguía acostado en su cama negándose a una realidad con la que no podía luchar. Pensaba en donde estaría la rusa en ese momento, probablemente con el francés. Tsk, que molestia sentía porque el francés disfrutara más de Anya de lo que él lo había hecho, aunque el lector deberá entender que Anya y Francis, más allá de lo que se pensaba no estaban juntos todas las noches, de hecho, una que otra, ya que en el fondo Anya seguía ligada a Arthur, y Francis, por su parte sólo se le lanzaba a la rusa cuando estaba realmente deseoso.

Arthur ignoró las llamadas de su novia Emily, aunque luego la llamó, ella le preguntó si estaba bien o algo, él mintió diciendo que todo marchaba de maravilla pero que había estado demasiado cansado… Emily le avisó de un viaje de estudios que debía realizar, él le dijo que ojalá le fuera bien. Para ser honestos, ya no se veían mucho, su relación siempre fue inconstante y más ahora, cuando los pensamientos del inglés andaban en otro lugar, hasta en los momentos más íntimos de la pareja eran interrumpidos por los pensamientos del inglés, el que no se concentraba en la estadounidense en plena guerra, sino en Anya… If you know what I mean.

Se bañó, el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, estaba sonrojado y sus intensiones se notaban en su cara, el vapor cubrió la ducha, aunque no podría decir si el vapor venía del agua caliente o del inglés. Había tomado una decisión, no sabía qué más hacer, pero ese día iría donde la rusa, no sabía bien que iba a pasar en ese momento, pero iría donde ella y haría lo mejor que pudiera.

Había dormido todo el día, al otro día era Domingo, la cafetería abría sólo hasta medio día, tenía tiempo. Decidió que iría el domingo, hablarían, o algo así para conseguir su perdón por lo menos, pero… ¿Estaba seguro? No la amaba, no podía amarla, pero por otro lado le encantaba, y si no la amaba a ella, ¿a quién entonces? No podía decirse completamente embobado de Emily…

El domingo en la mañana estaba bastante nervioso, salió decidido hacia la cafetería, por suerte estaba abierta y sus conocimientos sobre el horario no habían sido incorrectos. Entró, haciendo sonar los adornos de la puerta, ni rastros de Anya, sólo veía a Julchen que estaba tomando una taza de café, se le veía cansada.

-Hello –saludó el inglés, algo nervioso.-

-Hallo –dijo la alemana, intentando no mirarlo.-

Antes de que él preguntara por Anya, sintió que llegaba un auto y se estacionaba, no le dio la mayor importancia. La rusa bajó la escalera de la cafetería (ya que ésta además era la casa de Antonio, por lo cual tenía piezas y un baño en los pisos superiores) y salió, quedó pasmada al ver al inglés ahí, por lo cual tragó saliva e intentó ignorarlo… Cosa que no consiguió.

-Anya –le habló, su voz le temblaba.-

-A-Arthur –dijo ella, de la misma manera.-

-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo, con dificultad.-

-Pues…

-¡Anya, mon amour! El auto está listo para que vayamos a dar nuestro paseo –dijo el francés entrando repentinamente.-

-Está bien, Francis –le dijo ella de modo muy dulce-, lo siento Arthur… debo irme.

-No, Anya –le agarró el brazo con fuerza.-

Se miraron por un segundo al menos, pero la rusa se soltó y salió. Arthur se sentó cabizbajo, sumiéndose en su angustia, hasta que sintió las presencias de dos personas alrededor suyo.

-Oye, cejudo –dijo la alemana-, ¿qué te pasa eh?

Él subió la vista, viendo a Julchen junto a Marianne.

-Nothing –dijo.-

-Si no fuera nada, cariño, no tendrías esa cara de idiota –le sonrió la francesa.-

-¡Shut up! –dijo, amargado.-

-A ver, conversemos bien esto, Arthur –dijo la alemana y se sentaron junto a él-, tú y Anya estuvieron juntos de una forma que Anya no estaría con otra persona, salvo con Francis, pero él es un caso especial…

-… Mi hermano siempre ha estado enamorado de Anya, por lo cual no perdió la oportunidad de estar con ella, pero él respeta que sus sentimientos no son del todo correspondidos… -acotó la francesa.-

-… Pero, aquí surge otro problema, cejudo –dijo la alemana-. ¿Qué sientes tú por ella? Porque si la noche que pasaron significó sólo sexo, créeme que por ahí no está el camino, Anya jamás haría algo así, créeme que ella hizo el amor contigo, seguramente te miró a los ojos y todo eso, porque así es ella…

El inglés se sonrojó y un flash back pasó por su mente, los ojos, sí, los ojos violáceos de la rusa mirándolo mientras él se perdía dentro de ella.

-¿Estás bien, Arthur? –preguntó la francesa, viendo que lo perdían.-

-No –trató de mantenerse tranquilo.-

-Pero bueno, Arthur –dijo Julchen-, yo estoy segura que tú estuviste con Anya, pero que no sólo significó una buena noche para ti, desde hace tiempo que yo notaba una especie de atracción entre los dos…

-No quiero perderla, menos por el idiota francés –suspiró.-

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque Francis es mi hermano –lo reprendió Marianne, pero posteriormente le regaló una sonrisa-, creo que deberías ir a alcanzar el auto porque ha partido recién –rió.-

El rubio se paró rápidamente y salió, un auto iba en la esquina, ni siquiera se preocupó si era o no el auto donde iba la rusa pero lo persiguió de todos modos, a su vez dentro del auto iban Francis y Anya conversando.

-Arthur viene atrás –dijo el francés y luego suspiró-, parece que no se dará por vencido, está corriendo muy rápido…

-Detente –dijo la rusa, enternecida.-

El francés apretó el freno, y el inglés cuando los alcanzó se detuvo, estaba algo cansado y respiraba agitadamente, recuperó un poco el aire y quedó mirando a la rusa que se había bajado del auto. No podía evitar analizar cada detalle de ella, su vestido rosa hasta más arriba de las rodillas, su terminación de arriba con encaje, su cabello más ondulado de lo normal, sus labios humectados, sus ojos maquillados ligeramente, haciendo juego con su violáceo color.

-¿Qué ocurre, Arthur? Te veo preocupado…

-Quería –le costaba decir estas palabras-, yo quería…

-Oigan chicos, creo que deben conversar esto de forma más privada, Anya, los dejaré en tu casa, ¿está bien? –sonrió y pasó su mano por su cabello-, me debes el paseo –rió.-

Francis esperó a que subieran y partió el auto, la casa de Anya no quedaba tan lejos de la cafetería, cuando llegaron Anya fue la primera en bajar para abrir la puerta, el inglés antes de hacerlo quiso preguntarle algo al rubio francés.

-Oye, Francis, ¿por qué haces esto? –le preguntó.-

-¿A qué te refieres, Arthur? –lo miró extrañado.-

-Esto, es como si me entregaras a Anya en bandeja… Yo, pensé que tú…

-Si te preguntas eso, sí, yo la amo locamente –rió-, pero ella te quiere a ti, y yo, yo soy un donjuán –sonrió-, si bien ella me alegra mucho los días, yo sé que si tú, de una buena vez actúas serás el merecedor de ella por completo. Yo se lo dije, el único rival para mí con respecto a quien la tendrá eres tú… Aprovecha este día, inglés… Yo sé lo que vas a hacer hoy, y hay dos opciones, o esta es su despedida o es su comienzo, y en temas de amor eso es muy importante. Te aconsejo dar lo mejor de ti, hazle lo que sea necesario –le guiñó el ojo de manera muy sugerente.-

-Y-Yo –se sonrojó-. ¡Yo no haré nada que ella no quiera!

-Ah, excelente –volvió a reír-, porque te aseguro que ella si querrá –sonrió de modo amable y le dijo finalmente-. Hay una frase en latín muy cierta, la que dice _Carpe Diem_, así que eso, aprovecha el día.

Sin más, el inglés se despidió de forma educada y bajó del auto, la rusa no escuchó su conversación, aunque presintió de que podría haber tratado. Se despidió del francés y éste echó a andar el auto.

-Pasa, ahora podremos hablar con tranquilidad –le dijo la rusa, y él pasó.-

Ya adentro, Anya le pidió que se sentara en el sofá, ella se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hablar.

-I'm sorry –musitó el inglés.-

-¿Ah? –preguntó ella.-

-¡Que lo siento, realmente lo siento! –el rubor de su rostro estalló-, fui un idiota al tratarte de tan mala manera ayer, yo… -tragó saliva-, yo si te estaba cantando a ti, bueno, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, pero… ¡Tsk, necesitaba hacerlo!

Se le veía bastante intranquilo y nervioso al inglés, mientras que la rusa hacía de todo para tranquilizarlo.

-Ya, Arthur, ya… Quizás fue mi error acercarme a ti de esa manera, después de todo tú eres un hombre ocupado, ni siquiera deberíamos habernos encontrado ahora, tú tienes una relación que cuidar...

-¡Eso ahora no importa! –realmente estaba exasperado.-

-Arthur… -dijo la rusa, sorprendida.-

El inglés se colocó de pie, la rusa lo siguió para tratar de calmarlo, la tomó y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Por fin volvía a mirarla con la misma intensidad con la que lo había hecho tiempo atrás, las palabras estaban en su boca pero no podía pronunciarlas. Pensaba en lo que el francés le había dicho… ¿Aprovechar? ¿Qué tenía que hacer entonces? Se sonrojó nuevamente, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del de ella, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, Anya intentaba no mirarlo corriendo el rostro, pero él se lo tomaba para que no dirigiera su mirada hacia ningún otro lugar.

-Anya –le dijo-. I want you, here and now –sin dejar que la rusa respondiera besó sus húmedos labios, esperando respuesta.-

La rusa quedó aturdida ante eso, para cuando se dio cuenta la lengua del inglés estaba dentro de su boca, jugando con la de ella. Comenzó a succionar, la rusa se sintió realmente vulnerable, estaba realmente sonrojada y no sabía qué hacer. En el momento que ese beso se detuvo, intentó decir algunas palabras, pero sólo decía cosas sin sentido.

-¿Qué pasa, Anya? –preguntó el inglés, divertido.-

-No te burles de mí –dijo, recuperando el aliento.-

-La ropa te sobra –dijo, repentinamente.-

-Por si no te das cuenta, a ti igual –le dijo ella, riendo.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me la quitas? –dijo, lamiendo sus labios.-

-No juegues con fuego –inquirió ella.-

A pesar de esta advertencia, el inglés dirigió las manos de ella hacia él, como evidentemente Anya (y esto, el lector lo comprenderá) no era una persona capaz de rehusarse a hacer algo, además que quería demostrarle siempre al inglés que ella era más directa que él. Sin más, le quitó toda la ropa al inglés, éste la abrazó posesivamente.

-Está duro –comentó en su oído-, no lo puedes dejar así…

El inglés se sentó en el sofá nuevamente, mientras la rusa agachada comenzaba a lamer su intimidad, generando pequeños gemidos en el inglés. Cuando Anya introdujo todo el sexo del inglés en su boca, éste gritó con vehemencia.

-¡Anya, por favor! –suspiró.-

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella, con esa ingenuidad característica.-

-Ten cuidado…

Pero era demasiado tarde, ese Big Ben (y haremos alusión a esto únicamente porque el susodicho es inglés) estaba marcando las doce en punto hace rato y dejó brotar ese líquido caliente que fluía dentro de él, el que cayó en el rostro de la pequeña de ojos amatistas.

-Perdóname –dijo él, agachándose para limpiar el rostro de ella-, no era mi intensión…

-Eso es una mentira –rió-, y a mí no me molesta…

El inglés terminó de limpiarla, la limpió con su ropa, y Anya, bueno, ella comenzó a desvestirse, ya que estas cosas no se pueden hacer con ropa.

-Anya –dijo el inglés un tanto excitado.-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Come here –rió.-

Arthur se acostó en la alfombra de la rusa, y atrajo a ésta hacia él, colocándola arriba, la rusa se abrazó al inglés, mientras sentía la dureza de él cerca de su intimidad, amenazante.

-Enana –dijo, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de ella.-

-¿Qué? –ésta sonrió al mirarle.-

Cambiando las posiciones, el inglés escondió su rostro entre los pronunciados pechos de la rusa, martirizando uno con su boca y otro con su mano, provocando fuertes lamentos en ella, que no eran precisamente de dolor. El rubio siguió bajando, hasta que llegó a la intimidad de ella, un deseo muy reprimido lo invadió repentinamente, pero… ¿Debía hacerlo? Probablemente a ella eso le molestaría, ¿o no? El rubor en su rostro aumentó, se quedó quieto por muchísimo tiempo.

-Arthur, ¿ocurre algo?

-No –mintió.-

-¿Entonces? No tengas miedo de hacer alguna cosa…

Digamos que a Anya sus consejos no le resultaron del todo beneficiosos, o eso podría haberse pensado, porque el inglés introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la rusa, buscando específicamente la parte de ella que se consideraba eréctil, y que por cierto, estaba estimulada.

-A-Arthur –al tratar de decir esto con el inglés jugando allá abajo su frase terminó en un intenso suspiro, lo que consiguió que el rubio aumentara su intensidad.-

El verdugo no se detenía, y su pobre víctima no podía parar de moverse y de gritar, el lector probablemente siente algo de compasión por ella, pero para serles honestos más de alguna vez ella pensó lo mismo, y más de alguna vez él estaba dentro de esos sueños.

Cuando finalmente él detuviera su suplicio en esa zona, se recostó sobre ella nuevamente, mirándola a los ojos con cansancio.

-Disculpa, no quería hacerte daño…

-No digas eso –ella acarició su mejilla-, me ha gustado –sonrió.-

El inglés se sonrojó bastante y se abrazó a la rusa, ni siquiera habían llegado al acto concreto y ya estaba a punto de explotar. Con un gesto le preguntó si empezaban, a lo que ella respondió que sí con sus ojos. Él la ordenó y comenzó a ingresar en ella, con la misma pasión de antes, realmente la rusa estaba pasando por mucho en ese momento, nunca pensó que Arthur podría ser tan… ¿Potente?

Cuando Anya y su amante de gruesas cejas llegaron al orgasmo, éste se deshizo sobre ella, utilizando su pecho de almohada y respirando de modo agitado, estaba totalmente sudado, al igual que ella, y creía que había cumplido varias de sus fantasías que nunca había podido cumplir con nadie…

… Exceptuando algo, que precisamente no era fantasía de él, sino de Anya.

-Arthur –le dijo la rusa con bastante ternura infantil.-

-Say, Darling –musitó.-

-Tú, ¿harías algo por mí?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pero, no por mucho tiempo, sólo quiero saber lo que se siente…

-Dime, Anya, me estás asustando…

-Quiero que… entres… por… ahí –dijo, parecía nerviosa.-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! –se sonrojó bastante.-

El inglés, captando el mensaje tomó a la rusa, dejándola de cara al suelo y entrando, bueno, por su otra cavidad. Esto sorprendió bastante a Anya, la que comenzó a gemir de peor manera que antes, así que lo pidió que fuera sólo por un ratito se alargó bastante, hasta que realmente se agotaron.

-Anya –musitó, el inglés realmente cansado mientras acariciaba a la rusa.-

-Dime, Arthur –dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados.-

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó, parecía más atento.-

-Feliz –ella sonrió, abriendo sus ojos y percatándose de que él la miraba.-

Él la abrazó, las palabras del francés volvían a atacar su mente, ¿qué era esto?, ¿el fin o el principio? No importaba en verdad, él se conformaba con tenerla en ese momento a su lado, si bien estar acostados desnudos sobre una alfombra no es del todo cómodo, él se sentía bien.

-¿No quieres ir arriba? Para que podamos dormir –rió.-

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? –ella sonrió, realmente estaba alegre.-

-Sí, pero quiero que descanses un momento –volvió a hacerle cariño.-

Ambos se levantaron, tomaron su ropa y subieron, Anya decidió dejar su ropa en la lavadora, vamos a ser honestos, quedó bastante sucia. La rusa se acostó y el inglés la siguió, entrelazándose en ella con ternura, comenzó a besar su cuello con suavidad, provocando cosquillas en la rusa, nuevamente él se ganó encima y se miraron.

-No te imaginas como te eché de menos –le dijo a ella, aunque luego de esto se sonrojó y trató de actuar a la defensiva-, no es que seas imprescindible o algo –volvió a recostarse a su lado.-

-¿En serio no lo soy? –la rusa de modo coqueto se ganó sobre él sonriéndole.-

-¡Claro que no! –su sonrojo era muy fuerte.-

-Entonces… ¿Ya no me deseas? –le encantaba ponerlo a prueba.-

-¡Te deseo muchísimo! Es decir… ¡No! –comenzó a agitarse.-

La rusa se movió con destreza sobre él, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, esto únicamente provocó más al inglés.

El rubio perdió todo el autocontrol y comenzó a besar a la rusa con frenesí, ya todo estaba perdido, podríamos decir, porque ambos perdían el control con facilidad. Ese día, al cabo de un par de insultos y provocaciones terminaron uniéndose más de una vez, y cada vez con más intensidad. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría después? A estos dos personajes en ese momento no les importaba, sólo importaba ese fuego que los recorría cada vez que se veían.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Menciones honrosas:

_GusGuschan: ¡Mujer! yo sé que tú estás rodando a causa de este capítulo, es que es demasiado sexy 1313 ok, eso, te adoro (: _

_Vivi: Tú, yo sé que cuando leas esto comentarás algo súper taldoso y eso me encantará leerlo XDDDDDDDD te adoro un montón ^^_

_Guest: Oh, me alegro mucho tener un lector más en este asunto, tus reviews me sacaron más de una sonrisa -inserte mirada tierna aquí-, espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten~ _

_Wind und Serebro: Para ti, sólo diré que adoré mucho tus reviews, jamás pensé que alguien me elogiaría tanto -uy sí, inserte una Anya sonrojada aquí por favor-, espero que te guste este capítulo~  
_

Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos cuando nos veamos~

_Charlotte-senpai_


	7. Murron

Lectores, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado :)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sino de verdad Nyo!Scotland podría llamar Murron *o* dñlfgkñdflgkfd

* * *

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana, el rubio de ojos verdes comenzaba a despertarse, respiró profundamente y una mueca que aparentemente era una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, buscó con su mano un cuerpo a su lado y no lo encontró, algo asustado se sentó en la cama, el olor de la rusa seguía ahí y se sentía fuertemente por lo cual notó que no hace mucho tiempo se había levantado.

-¿Anya? –dijo, no tan alto como para que lo escuchara.-

-Arthur… -el inglés dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, ahí estaba la rusa con un delantal de cocina… Sólo el delantal de cocina.-

-A-Anya –la sangre le subió a la cabeza y se sonrojó violentamente.-

-¿Quieres desayunar? –ella sonrió con demasiada dulzura-, me levanté temprano y horneé pan, también hice té recién…

-Está bien –contestó el inglés y se levantó.-

El inglés se colocó los bóxers, se puso una camisa y bajó la escalera, abajo se encontraba la rusa sentada comiendo un trozo de pan alegremente, él se sentó al frente de ella, fue ahí cuando todas las preguntas comenzaron a rodear su mente.

-¿Vas a comer? –preguntó ella.-

Arthur se sentía alegre, decidido, comenzó a comer y el sabor del pan hecho por Anya se impregnó en su boca, lo saboreó, le encantó… Oh, qué bien cocinaba esa mujer. Sintió como estaba empezando a babear, razón por la cual Anya se rió.

-¡Arthur, cuidado! –la rusa limpió la boca del inglés con una servilleta.-

-Anya –los ojos del inglés se impregnaron en los ojos de ella-, necesito decirte algo, eh… Bueno… -su boca comenzó a temblar.-

La rusa sonrió inquieta, parecía que comprendía más o menos que era lo que iba a pasar ahora, después de todo Arthur tenía una relación y ellos dos en ese momento estaban haciendo algo un poco cuestionable.

-No te preocupes, lo mejor es que te vayas, debes ir a cuidar de tus problemas –dijo la rusa tratando de bajar algo sus ánimos.-

-Ella está de viaje, cuando regrese yo… Yo le explicaré todo, para que bueno… -se sonrojó nuevamente.-

-Oh, ya veo –la rusa no pudo ocultar su alegría al escuchar eso.-

-Yo no puedo explicarte ahora como me siento, pero prefiero que las cosas sean así…

-Está bien –sonrió con dulzura-, debo ir a vestirme…

La rusa se puso de pie para subir pero el inglés le agarró el brazo y se colocó de pie abrazándola por detrás.

-No creas que la provocación te saldrá barata –dijo, apoyando su rostro en su espalda mientras la agarraba con fuerza.-

Realmente ellos eran protagonistas de un juego peligroso, más allá de mencionar que el inglés la hizo subir para posteriormente jugar de la misma forma que lo habían hecho la noche anterior, pero esta vez el inglés comenzó a divagar después de haberse "ido dentro de la rusa".

-Perdona, no quería que faltaras al trabajo o algo así –dijo, sin dejar de pensar.-

-No te preocupes –ella sonrió-, hoy entro a mediodía…

-Te iré a dejar entonces…

¿Qué pasa, Arthur? No será que le salió el tiro por la culata, después de todo él afirmó que nadie podía enamorarse de la rusa (claramente para hacer énfasis a que él nunca lo haría), entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando ahora? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido y esa noche de intenso sexo había significado otra cosa? Después de todo, ellos se conocían hace muchísimo tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que él se hubiese embobado de ella.

-I don't understand –comentó el inglés en un susurro.-

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la rusa mientras se vestía.-

-Bueno… -nuevamente su impresión al mirar a Anya le quitaba las palabras de la boca.-

Con un vestido hasta más arriba de las rodillas de color rojo y mangas cortas, zapatos negros y un _ribbon _rojo sujetando la mitad de su largo cabello la rusa se vio lista para salir y, precisamente terminar su desayuno (porque sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos lo había hecho).

-Anya…

-Arthur, bajaré para que puedas vestirte con calma…

Definitivamente el inglés ya lo había decidido, en cuanto Emily llegara le diría lo que había ocurrido, aunque fuese difícil explicar que había reprimido una atracción hacia la rusa por tanto tiempo… Además, la estadounidense debía suponerlo, las actitudes del rubio habían cambiado hace demasiado tiempo, no era el mismo en ningún aspecto y al momento de la intimidad nunca quería hacerlo o bien no tenía la energía precisa, compararlo con lo que hizo con Anya sería ofensivo.

El inglés se colocó sus jeans, pero consideró que la camisa que traía estaba demasiado sucia y sudada, la rusa apareció con un paquete repentinamente mientras él debatía en si se colocaría esa camisa u otra.

-Bueno, tenía esto guardado y no sabía si dártelo o no… Pero, supongo que ahora te serviría mucho –se ruborizó un poco estiró la mano.-

Arthur tomó el paquete y lo abrió, en su interior había una camiseta negra con un diseño que a él pensó que le gustaría, ya que era como una guitarra con algunos detalles, como cualquier diseño artístico. El inglés se colocó la camiseta y le quedaba bastante bien, ella sabía bien su talla, dedujo.

-Gracias Anya –el inglés sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía esto causó en Anya la mayor alegría del mundo, no pudo evitar abrazarlo.-

-O-Oye… No hagas eso… -dijo él, intentando no corresponder.-

Ella no se soltó, así que correspondió a su abrazo, escondiendo la cabeza rubia en su cuello, oliéndolo y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, parecía que llevaban horas en esa posición, aunque Arthur había cambiado su lugar y estaba descansando en el pecho de la rusa, ella a su vez le acariciaba la cabeza.

La pequeña de faz de porcelana se perdió en sus pensamientos y susurró algunas frases, las que Arthur fingió no escuchar… "Creo que lo amo", fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la rusa. Un "¿Qué me está pasando?" salió del inglés, del mismo tono casi imperceptible, ya había pasado algo de rato y el inglés se retiró de su posición mirando a la rusa algo nervioso.

-Vamos, te tengo que ir a dejar –el rubor había vuelto a su rostro.-

-Sí, tienes razón –ella le regaló una sincera sonrisa.-

Antes de que ambos pudieran salir el celular del inglés sonó, tenía un mensaje de correo electrónico aparentemente, lo revisó con tranquilidad, no pareció emocionarse demasiado o algo, la rusa sintió un poco de angustia pensando que podría ser Emily, diciendo que venía en camino, o que de alguna manera lo sabía todo, todas esas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de ella, pero al ver que el inglés sonrió a medias pudo notar que quizás no era nada malo.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó ella.-

-Nada, son noticias de la familia –suspiró-, mi hermana vendrá para acá…

-¿Hermana? –se sorprendió, nunca lo oyó hablar de hermanos.-

-Bueno, en realidad es mi media hermana… Su madre es escocesa –rió-, nos llevamos bastante bien…

-Oh –ella pareció recibir esta noticia con agrado-, y… ¿cómo se llama?

-Murron… es pelirroja, por eso nadie piensa que somos hermanos, tal vez un poco por el carácter…

Anya tuvo con Arthur una conversación sobre la familia bastante interesante, ella aprovechó de contarle que tenía dos hermanas, una hermana mayor, una hermana menor y un hermano un año mayor que ella, aunque hace muchísimo tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos. Arthur mencionó que siempre fue hijo único, hasta que se enteró de la existencia de su hermana, que era un año mayor que él. Esa había sido una de las razones por las que sus padres se separaron después de un tiempo, Arthur se quedó con su madre hasta que ésta le dio las alas para independizarse, él ha continuado siendo un hombre en busca de realizar sus sueños, pero no está seguro de cómo lo va a hacer… Anya, por su parte seguirá fantaseando con su trabajo, y ahora tiene dos cosas en mente, conseguir su carrera y quedarse con el inglés.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cafetería, el inglés se disculpó por no haberla traído en taxi o algo por el estilo, a lo que ella le dijo que no importaba. La rusa se despidió con un ademán, pero el inglés se le acercó y besó su mejilla con timidez.

-Te vendré a buscar, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió y sonrió, aún algo sorprendida por ese gesto, entró a la cafetería, no había muchas personas (de hecho, dos si es que otra no andaba en el baño), Julchen y Marianne que estaban en la barra se miraron con picardía y se acercaron rápidamente a su amiga.

-Comencemos con esto señorita Braginskaya –rió la alemana.-

-¿Cómo fue? –preguntó la francesa extasiada al imaginarlo.-

-¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas? –dijo la rusa a la defensiva.-

-¡No seas tan cruel, rojita! –dijo la castaña con una mueca de tristeza.-

-Ya, no hace falta que lo ocultes, sabemos que el inglés se quedó contigo ayer…

-De hecho, pasó ahí la noche –dijo la rusa, suspirando, como tratando de analizar que estaba perdida y tendría que decirlo todo.-

-¿En serio? –ambas amigas se emocionaron bastante.-

-Espero que esta vez sea considerado contigo, porque o sino –la alemana apretó los puños.-

-Me dijo que terminará con Emily –dijo finalmente la rusa.-

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó la francesa.-

-Ella está de viaje por los estudios según creo, entonces cuando regrese le explicará todo…

-Oh, entonces… ¿Qué pasará con ustedes dos? –preguntó la alemana.-

-¿Se quedarán juntos, no es cierto? –Marianne parecía demasiado emocionada.-

-Yo… Yo supongo –la rusa se puso nerviosa-, hoy sin querer le dije que lo estaba empezando a amar, él parece que pasa por una situación parecida –suspiró.-

-Es probable, conversamos con él antes de que te saliera persiguiendo… -dijo Julchen, con pillería en el rostro.-

-¿Qué hablaron? –parecía que a Anya se le saldría el corazón por la boca.-

-Bueno, él no quería por ningún motivo que te fueras con mi hermano, se sentía como un idiota… Supongo que ahora –la francesa se pausó por un momento-, supongo que ahora se entendieron de maravilla –guiñó su ojo y se arregló el cabello.-

-No puedo negar que es verdad –Anya sonrió y comenzó a caminar-, iré a ponerme el uniforme…

-¡Qué pena, con lo lindo que te queda el vestido! –rió la alemana.-

-Seguramente te costó ponerte la ropa con el inglés en tu casa –la francesa le siguió el juego.-

Abochornada, la rusa no quiso mirar a los ojos a sus amigas luego de ese comentario y entró en la puerta que daba a la escalera para ir a cambiarse, mientras subía se encontró con su jefe, aunque no lo llamaba de esta forma, ya que él decía sentirse viejo.

-Antonio –sonrió la rusa-, buenas tardes.

-Hola, Anya –dijo el alegre muchacho-. ¿Cómo salió todo con el joven inglés?

La rusa pensó para sus adentros "Esa Marianne que nunca puede mantenerse callada" y sonrió cálidamente hacia el español.

-Eh, muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¡Si te hace algo malo, ya sabes a quien acudir! Recuerda que yo soy un buen amigo, en especial de ti que llevas tanto tiempo trabajando aquí –sonrió animado.-

-Gracias, Antonio…

Ambos se despidieron con un gesto y la rusa finalmente fue a cambiarse ropa.

En un avión que venía desde Escocia se veía a una mujer pelirroja de apariencia algo seria venía leyendo un libro, mientras sonreía realmente animada.

_Señores pasajeros, el avión está a punto de aterrizar en la ciudad de Londres, les pedimos no desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad._

-Veo que es momento de volver a ver a mi querido hermanito, y… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tenga un amigo agradable para su dulce hermanita –la muchacha reía a voz baja mientras el avión bajaba.-

Arthur se encontraba acostado en la cama de la rusa, ella estaba a su lado sonriendo, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, fue ahí cuando sintió su celular sonar.

-¿Qué podrá ser? –miró el celular con cierto fastidio y vio que era un mensaje.-

Ambos lo leyeron:

"¡Hola Arthy!

¿Cómo estás? Acabo de aterrizar  
¿Podrías venir a buscarme?  
¡Quiero ver cuánto has crecido!

Murron."

La rusa miró al inglés bastante animada, aparentemente esta persona marcaría más la vida de ambos a lo que ellos podrían haber imaginado.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

_Menciones honrosas:_

_GusGuschan: Tu taldo al leer el capítulo anterior me superó XDDDDDDDD espero que te gusten las sorpresas que se vienen 1313_

_Vivi: Oh, querida mía, no le tengas miedo a Murron 1313 ella no hará nada malo e.e _

_Wind und Serebro: Sólo le diré que mucha atención a cada paso del señor cejudo, porque una nunca sabe(?) me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y todo eso, un abrazo para ti :) _

¡Nos vemos cuando nos veamos!


	8. Püppchen

¡Privet a todo el mundo! Bueno, éste capítulo es el NyoPruHun que le debía a mi Julchen personal :* ok no xDDDDDDDD, así que los lectores que estaban muy impacientes por la llegada de Murron tendrán que perdonarme, pero no se preocupen, subiré capítulo pronto para no hacerlos sufrir, después de todo tengo vacaciones y no sé qué hacer con mi vida :') En fin, empecemos con esto.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque conozco gente parecida a países (?) Aprovecho la ocasión para declararle amor a Hima-papa(?)

Advertencia: Ya saben, una escena llena de amour~

* * *

Julchen era una muchacha alemana albina, que había llegado hace unos años a Inglaterra acompañada de su hermano mayor, ambos eran muy parecidos por lo que se creía mucho que eran gemelos. La historia de esta chica es bastante curiosa.

Una noche, la albina dormía profundamente mientras era observada por un castaño de ojos verdes. La chica se daba muchas vueltas en la mañana y pegaba algunas patadas, esto desconcertó un tanto al húngaro que no vio mejor solución que despertarla.

-Julchen, no te muevas tanto… -dijo moviéndola un poco.-

-Ah… -ella lo pasó a golpear sin querer moviendo un brazo-, ¿qué pasó? –miró a su lado y vio al castaño tirado en la cama con el rostro irritado-. ¡Daniel! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fui yo? ¡Perdona! –rió animada-, quedaste bien machucado –siguió riendo.-

-¡No sé de qué mierda te estás riendo! –dijo algo molesto-, no debí despertarte…

-Lo siento –sonrió-, pero… ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –preguntó la alemana con algo de dulzura.-

-Eh, sí –bufó-, disculpa, por alguna razón no podía dormir…

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Nada, algunos recuerdos –él sonrió.-

Luego de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero… ¿Cómo había empezado esta historia? Daniel había llegado desde Hungría con su prima Elizabeta, ella había empezado a trabajar en la cafetería en la misma época que Antonio asumió el rol de dueño de ésta. En esa época Julchen ya llevaba algo de tiempo trabajando, ella había llegado con su hermano mayor Gilbert, se lo había presentado a su mejor amiga Anya y tenían una relación. Julchen y Daniel nunca conversaron directamente, pero compartían miradas a ratos cuando el húngaro iba a dejar y a buscar a su hermana a su trabajo.

Un día cuando estaban todos reunidos en la cafetería, salió Antonio muy animado desde su habitación gritando con alegría, como era muy común en él.

-Antonio, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Marianne que estaba con una cara de sueño horrible.-

-Son las 9 de la mañana y tú tan animado, ¿cómo lo consigues? –dijo Julchen con los ojos llorosos por el sueño.-

-Se me ocurrió una gran idea para mejorar nuestra relación –añadió con una dulce sonrisa.-

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos los presentes.-

-Nos iremos a la playa por unos días en la casa que tenían mis padres –sonrió.-

Nadie se opuso a semejante propuesta, Julchen invitó a Gilbert que iría acompañado de Anya, Marianne a su hermano Francis, Elizabeta invitó a su primo y comenzaron el viaje. La playa de Brighton, donde iban bastantes turistas los días soleados y era una de las playas más populares del país. Por suerte, estaban yendo en una época donde no irían demasiados turistas y tenían una casa bastante grande para todos.

-Chicos, suban su equipaje a la furgoneta –sonrió el español mientras iba guardando unas maletas.-

-Antonio –le dijo la francesa con dulzura-, me parece que esto es una gran idea… ¿Lo imaginas? –parecía emocionada-, tú y yo caminando por la playa –su tono pasó de alegría a picardía.-

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso mi ángel –el español recibió las maletas de Anya y Gilbert para guardarlas.-

La rusa y el alemán estaban en el clímax de su relación, tomados siempre de la mano y ella riéndose de las estupideces que el alemán decía, con esa peculiar forma de ser.

-Y bueno, entonces mi asombrosa persona te hará compañía en esa playa para que ningún idiota se te acerque… En especial cierto amigo mío –bufó mirando al francés, que miraba a Anya de reojo.-

-¡Ay Gilbert, no te preocupes! –dijo la rusa tratando de calmar la situación.-

El español terminó de cortar las cosas en su furgoneta Volkswagen e invitó a todos a subirse, condujo con calma con la francesa de copiloto, mientras atrás todos iban relajados, Francis acosaba a Anya y molestaba a Gilbert, Julchen se sentó junto a Daniel, se miraron de reojo hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Llevo muy poco tiempo aquí, espero que la playa sea bonita –sonrió.-

-Sí –dijo ella nerviosa-, yo tampoco he ido…

-Julchen –musitó el muchacho, de ojos verdosos y cabello largo amarrado por una coleta-, te ves como una persona dulce –su mirada se llenó de plenitud-, espero que podamos acercarnos más en este viaje…

-Sí, yo también espero eso –su voz temblaba un poco.-

Cuando finalmente llegaron casi todos iban durmiendo, la alemana abrió los ojos y vio la cabeza castaña de Daniel sobre su hombro y éste durmiendo, se sonrojó un tanto, pensándolo bien ella nunca había tenido tanta cercanía con nadie, trató de desviar la mirada para no ponerse nerviosa y sólo vio al francés completamente dormido, y a la rusa durmiendo en el hombro de su hermano (probablemente la relación entre Anya y Gilbert le sirva al lector para comprender cómo era Anya en una relación formal).

Julchen sintió que el joven despertaba y éste la miró, algo nervioso y sonriendo.

-Disculpa si te incomodé –se excusó.-

-No, no te preocupes…

-¡Llegamos! –dijo el español deteniendo la furgoneta.-

Todo mundo bajó e ingresaron a la casa.

-Bueno, las parejas deben compartir las habitaciones… -se detuvo un momento el español-, o como ustedes lo prefieran… Pero yo me quedaré con Marianne, Elizabeta podría quedarse con su primo o con Julchen, o si no, Gilbert con Julchen y Anya tendrá que ser acompañada por Francis, pero éste será estrictamente vigilado –rió es español.-

-¡No hables de mí como si fuera un violador o algo así! –dijo molesto el francés.-

Unas horas pasaron y todos empezaron a ordenar sus habitaciones, Anya hizo las dos camas de su habitación compartida con Francis, el francés ordenaba la ropa, y bueno, el alemán estaba en la puerta vigilando.

-¿Te quedarás toda la noche, Gilbert? –preguntó el francés algo fatigado.-

-Por lo menos hasta que esté seguro de que no querrás saltar sobre Anya –lo inquirió.-

-Oh, bueno, yo saldré a ver la puesta de sol –el francés se puso de pie y salió, Anya sonrió animada al alemán y éste se sonrojó.

Afuera de la casa se veía el mar, tan pleno y tranquilo. Julchen estaba sentada sola, mirando como Antonio y Marianne caminaban tomados de la mano, ¿qué curioso no? A veces se podía vivir cosas tan bonitas, un sentimiento poco común invadió a la alemana, que se sentía ligeramente sola en un lugar lleno de hermosura.

-¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti? –preguntó una voz repentinamente.-

Al voltearse, ella vio los verdes y profundos ojos del castaño que se estaba amarrando el cabello.

-No, siéntate –ella sonrió.-

-Te noto triste, ¿ocurre algo?

-No –se sorprendió-, yo nunca estoy triste –rió con arrogancia.-

-Bueno, entonces querida, me quedaré aquí para apreciar lo bien que estás –dijo con sorna.-

-No es gracioso –bufó-, tal vez estoy algo triste…

-Nada que no se solucione con un chapuzón de puesta de sol –el castaño se quitó la camiseta, dejando ante la alemana su bien marcada figura.-

-_Mein Gott… _-susurró.-

-¿Pasa algo?

-N-nada –se puso de pie-, te acompaño, aunque no me bañaré –sonrió con timidez.-

-Me conformo con que me acompañes –guiñó el ojo.-

Ambos estuvieron un rato en la orilla del mar, conversando de temas no muy relevantes, a sus alrededores seguían la francesa y el español, haciéndose algunas bromas o cosas así. La alemana los miraba con dulzura y luego dirigía su vista hacia el sol que estaba a punto de bajar.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó el húngaro y la tomó en brazos entrando en el agua.-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –ella parecía realmente asustada.-

El húngaro los hundió a ambos agarrando con fuerza a la alemana, ésta sintió mucho pánico por un momento, luego nervios al ver que él la estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza, pero finalmente al salir respiró profundo y salió persiguiendo al culpable.

-¡Me las vas a pagar! Estoy mojada… ¡Mi asombrosa persona no debía mojarse!

La noche cayó mientras ambos seguían corriendo, hasta que finalmente Daniel se cansó de correr, y la detuvo para que ella no lo matara.

-Ok, nunca más, ¿está bien? –reía a carcajadas.-

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –jadeaba por el cansancio.-

-Vamos, debes cambiarte porque a pesar de que haga algo de calor igual puedes coger un resfriado –besó su mejilla y entró rápidamente a la casa.-

En la habitación (que gracias a las ideas del español debían compartir) Julchen se había cambiado ropa, el húngaro apareció en la puerta animadísimo.

-Luces bien con eso –sonrió y se acercó.-

-Dime la verdad, Daniel –dijo la alemana, con un tono bastante distinto-, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando? –se volteó y lo quedó mirando sin apartar por ningún momento la mirada.-

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo, extrañado.-

-¡No te hagas el…! –suspiró-, ¿qué interés tienes en mí?

-Bueno… -vaciló-, yo…

-Disculpen –dijo una voz alegre-. ¿Interrumpo? ¡La cena está lista! –dijo el español.-

En la mesa todos conversaban animadamente, Julchen se sentó junto a su hermano, entre medio de él y Anya, y Daniel junto a su prima la que bebía un vaso de agua con tranquilidad, pero al verlo ésta se le fue un poco.

-¿Pasa algo, Dani? –preguntó con dulzura.-

-No, nada –sonrió.-

-¿Qué pasó hermanita? –le susurró al oído Gilbert a Julchen.-

-Nada –sonrió con picardía-, nada todavía, claro –rió en voz baja.-

-Ok… -el albino ignoró la respuesta y clavó sus ojos en la rusa, la que a su vez era observada por el francés.-

-Anya, _mon petit_, ¿quieres ensalada? –preguntó el rubio de forma seductora.-

-Claro –ella sonrió.-

-Me alegra mucho que estemos todos aquí, espero que sean una hermosa semana –decía Antonio demasiado animado-, esto es el comienzo para que todos forjemos nuestra hermosa amistad, que más allá de compartir trabajo es compartir el cariño que podrá nacer con nosotros –entrecerró sus ojos y mostró su hermosa sonrisa.-

Todos aplaudieron y Marianne parecía derretirse con cada palabra pronunciada por el de ojos esmeraldas. Entre Julchen y Daniel aumentaba la tensión, no podían parar de dirigirse la mirada mientras comían, Julchen completamente a propósito comía con lentitud y ligereza. Daniel comió demasiado rápido, pidió permiso, agradeció por los alimentos y se puso de pie, corriendo a la habitación prácticamente. La alemana comió, imitó lo hecho por el húngaro y fue a la habitación. Todos se miraron, casi cómplices y siguieron comiendo.

Cuando Julchen entró a la habitación vio a Daniel tirado sobre la cama, con el torso descubierto y el cabello suelto. La alemana sintió como su interior se movía al verlo de esa manera, y no pudo evitar acercarse.

-Daniel –se paró frente a la cama y lo miró.-

-¿Ah? –él levantó la vista y se sonrojó.-

-Creo que tú y yo quedamos con algo pendiente –sonrió.-

-Bueno –tragó saliva-, no puedo mentirte… Me gustas un poco –miró hacia abajo con timidez.-

La alemana se quitó la blusa, el húngaro quedó un tanto impactado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo completamente sonrojado.-

-¡La provocación tiene su precio, Daniel! –dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se colocaba por encima del oji-verde.-

-P-Pero –estaba realmente nervioso.-

Ella lo besó intensamente, mordiendo la comisura de sus labios.

-Julchen –se sonrojó demasiado el húngaro-, ¿realmente lo vamos a hacer?

-¿No quieres? –su postura inocente estimuló con fuerza la anatomía del castaño.-

-Por supuesto –se le colocó encima, con algo de retraimiento.-

-Eres dulce e inocente, pero escondes un lado violento… Quiero verlo –sonrió.-

Sin más preámbulos el húngaro se deshizo de su pantalón corto y de su ropa interior, comenzó a desvestir (dentro de lo poco que tenía puesto) a la alemana, la colocó sobre él, intentando colocar su miembro donde debía y poner introducirse en ella, le costaba ser tan asertivo, pero el rostro de la alemana se encargó de eso. Comenzó a introducirse con violencia, de la más fuerte.

-¡Ah! –ella pareció incomodarse-, eres duro –comentó.-

-¿Te molesta? –dijo sin quitar su falo de ella.-

-No –sonrió con pillería.-

Ante esta respuesta, el húngaro comenzó a entrar y salir con fuerza, mientras la alemana se movía a un compás extremadamente fuerte y rápido, gritando con frenesí, mirando hacia los ojos del húngaro, que se entrecerraban cuando lo estaba haciendo muy fuerte. La alemana sintió un brazo y vio como éste la abrazó, sin dejar de ingresar, de hecho, por el contrario, la estrechó hacia él y la penetró aún más violentamente.

-¡Ah! Daniel… -dijo, con dificultad-, me estás matando –trató de no perder su carácter fuerte ante eso.-

-Entonces, manéjame –dijo, con dulzura.-

La alemana comenzó a moverse, hasta que sintió como él se corría dentro de ella, fue perfecto, un orgasmo perfecto, y con lo modesta que era (sí, cómo no) ella tenía completamente claro que era el orgasmo más perfecto de su vida. Cayó sobre el fuerte cuerpo del húngaro, respirando aún con dificultad, él, quitó con cuidado su miembro de ella y la abrazó, acariciando su albino cabello.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con dulzura.-

-Mejor que nunca –rió ella.-

Este recuerdo era bastante dulce para Daniel y para Julchen, pues era la primera vez que estaban juntos, y, después de eso pasaron muchas cosas. Daniel iba más seguido a la cafetería, con cualquier excusa idiota y bastante cursi, a Julchen eso no le molestaba, su intimidad siempre era intensa y su relación amorosa en sí era melosa, pero no de forma extrema. Ambos se entendían completamente bien.

Julchen dormía profundamente al lado del húngaro, el que se había tomado la molestia de ponerse a recordar, acariciaba la cabeza de la albina y sonreía para sí mismo. Realmente era feliz con ella, por dura y fuerte que fuera, y él, era algo más sensible, pero no por eso menos decidido.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO...**_ Y si no... Bueno, no sé, te daré chocolates): (?)_

**Menciones Honrosas:**

**GusGuschan: **Espero que te guste el capítulo :3 no le di muchos detalles al FraIn pero sabes que te haré un capítulo lleno de estúpido y sensual FraIn, así que ámame :* Ok no, pero igual.

**Wind und Serebro: **Espero que, bueno, pensé haberte entusiasmado con Murron, así que espera que ella llega con todo el power(?) y hará cosas que dejarán de cabeza el mundo de estos hermosos protas xDDDD Un abrazo y espero que hayas tenido una bonita Navidad :3 (Sí, me preocupo por mis lectores e.e)

**Vivi: **Éste es el capítulo que te debía, y bueno, haré otro que gire más en torno al PruHun, y espero que sea mucho mejor, ojalá te guste, me harías muy feliz si te gusta ;n; debo decir que lo escribí un tanto nerviosa (entenderás que no es fácil imaginar personas culiando xDDDDDDDDDD ok, yo no escribí eso.) TE ADORO~

**NOS VEMOS CUANDO NOS VEAMOS;)**


	9. Melancolía

Privet a todo el mundo~ primero que todo me quiero disculpar, en serio... No pensé que me tardaría tanto, pero es que esta semana estuvo muy ajetreada, el año nuevo, la noche vieja, tener que ir a matricularme, uff xD fue horrible... Pero acá está, por fin el capítulo! Espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, Hima-papa, blah :3 xD Hima-papa te amo porque inventaste esto... Seguiré esparciendo amor a Hima-papa xD

* * *

El aeropuerto inglés parecía lleno de personas, Arthur se encontraba sentado junto a la rusa en un lugar donde todos parecían esperar a sus familiares. La rusa jugaba con las tiras de su suéter, mientras él parecía impaciente. Quedó mirando la puerta por donde supuestamente saldría su hermana y de repente, reconoció el cabello rojo como la sangre de Murron, se puso de pie, sudando frío, tenía algo de miedo de cómo reaccionaría ella al saber todos los nuevos sucesos, la escocesa reconoció a su hermano y se acercó rápidamente mientras Anya se ponía de pie.

-Hello dear! –Murron abrazó a Arthur con fuerza, éste se sonrojó un poco y suspiró más aliviado-, ¿cómo estás? –le saludó animadamente.-

-Bien, gracias –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.-

-¿Y ella? –dijo la pelirroja mirando a Anya detenidamente, demasiado cerca.-

-P-Privet… -dijo ella, sus nervios la obligaron a saludarla en ruso.-

-¡Oh!, ¿eres rusa, no es así? ¡Pero qué hermosa! –la escocesa acarició la mejilla de ella y sonrió, sus labios se encontraban pintados ligeramente.-

-Ella, bueno… -el inglés comenzó a respirar con dificultad-, ella es Anya…

-Anya –repitió Murron-, es un nombre muy bonito…

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Arthur.-

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo muy alegremente la pelirroja-, quiero conocer tu casa a la brevedad, para ver si te ha faltado mi toque femenino –rió con sorna-, aunque, la dulzura y elegancia de esta muchacha me hace creer lo contrario…

Salieron todos del aeropuerto, Arthur confesó que había estado en casa de Anya, por lo cual probablemente la casa de él estuviera hecha un desastre. El inglés estaba pensando en cómo le diría a su hermana lo que estaba pasando, así que suspiraba a cada momento, murmuraba, se mordía los labios.

-Shit… -dijo, cuando se vieron en la puerta de su casa.-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Arthurín? –rió divertida la escocesa.-

-Nothing… Llevaré tus cosas a la habitación de arriba, Anya, espera aquí junto a Murron por favor…

La rusa asintió y le pidió a la pelirroja que se sentara junto a ella en el sofá, he aquí cuando nuestra querida Murron pasa a ser un arma de destrucción masiva con la cantidad de preguntas.

-Yo tenía entendido que Arthur estaba con una americana… Oh, qué mal término, estadounidense suena mejor… Pero en fin, el punto es que… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó, con interés mientras ponía una de sus piernas encima de la otra.-

-Eso es algo que Arthur deberá responderte, sólo puedo decirte que muchas cosas han cambiado hace ya un tiempo… -dijo la rusa con algo de timidez, prontamente el inglés apareció.-

-Yo te contaré todo, Murron, pero quiero ir a dejar a Anya a su casa primero.

-Hazlo –dijo la escocesa, soplando su flequillo.-

Arthur fue a dejar precisamente a Anya, le dijo que todo estaría bien y no debía preocuparse, y se devolvió, en todo esto se demoró un poco más de media hora, el momento de confesar había llegado, Murron lo esperaba con los pies sobre el sofá y un refresco en la mano.

-Me atendí sola, después de todo, soy parte de tu familia –volvió a reír.-

-Creo que es momento de hablar, ¿no? –dijo Arthur, con el corazón oprimido.-

-Eso estoy esperando, es eso, o que me des de comer –le sonrió cálidamente-, ¿qué pasó con Emily?, ¿terminaron?

-Aún no –dijo secamente-, ella y yo terminamos una vez, yo conocí a Anya, nos hicimos amigos… Demasiado cercanos –se sonrojó-, ¡qué carácter que tiene esa idiota! Un día me embriagué, follamos… -el rostro de Murron quedó pálido-, pero luego de eso, le dije que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, ese fue mi mayor error, volví con Emily, pero ya no era lo mismo, hasta en la cama yo pensaba en Anya… Emily ha viajado, y yo, fui tras ella… Volvió a pasar, volvimos a estar juntos, pero esta vez… Fue algo de verdad, hicimos… Todo.

Murron se levantó del sofá y abrazó a su hermano, no era de demostrar así el afecto, pero había quedado realmente pasmada con toda esa información.

-¿Qué harás, entonces?

-Cuando Emily vuelva, quiero terminar con ella –el silencio se apoderó de esa sala por un momento-, no quiero seguir así… Es Anya la persona a la que quiero ahora, aunque me cueste decir eso… ¡Es desesperante! –frunció el ceño.-

-Parece una buena muchacha –sonrió con dulzura la pelirroja-, no estoy enojada contigo, de hecho, Emily nunca me agradó del todo –hizo una mueca extraña-, y lo que importa ahora es que te sientas bien contigo mismo. Yo, mañana iré a hablar con Anya, sólo dime dónde la voy a encontrar…

-Seguro, hay una… Cafetería donde ella trabaja, está juntando dinero para su carrera universitaria –sonrió-, te daré la dirección…

A la mañana siguiente muchas cosas cambiarían, principalmente Arthur recibiría un correo electrónico, que le apretaría el pecho aún más.

"Hello, my sugar daddy~  
¿Cómo va todo?  
Llego a las 5 de esta tarde  
See you!  
Love, Emily"

El inglés suspiró pesadamente, todo se definiría el día de hoy, de eso estaba seguro.

En la cafetería, apareció Murron muy animada, entró y cerró la puerta, quedó mirando fijamente a dos muchachas que estaban conversando muy entretenidas, una castaña de ojos azules y una albina de ojos rubíes. La de ojos rubíes no la miró con un rostro muy amigable, por el contrario, la de ojos azules le sonrió muy animada.

-Estoy buscando a Anya –dijo finalmente, buscando algo entre su bolso y sacando un pequeño espejo con un lápiz labial.-

-¿Para qué sería? –dijo Julchen, mirándola de arriba abajo.-

-Oh, perdonen mis modales~ Mi nombre es Murron Kirkland, soy la media hermana de Arthur, necesito conversar algo con ella…

-Ella llegará en media hora, querida y guapa hermana del inglés –dijo divertida la francesa-, pero usted si quiere puede esperar sentada en la barra, a esta hora no llega mucha gente por aquí, por cierto, mi nombre es Marianne Bonnefoy y ella es Julchen Beilschmidt, ambas somos amigas de Anya hace muchos años –sonrió con picardía.-

-Oh –la escocesa las quedó mirando fijamente a ambas-, ustedes sí que son guapas, y muchas gracias… Ya que estoy aquí, pediré algo para beber, he caminado bastante y tengo la garganta seca, así no se puede hablar con nadie –bufó mirándose por última vez al espejo y guardando todo.-

-Usted, ¿es inglesa también, no? –preguntó Marianne mientras la alemana iba a buscar el menú para que ella eligiera un jugo.-

-Yo vengo de Escocia, el papá de Arthurín hizo de las suyas allá y nací yo, aunque soy mayor que él –sonrió-. Con Arthur tengo una relación estrecha, siempre hablamos, ya era hora de venir a averiguar algo, ¿no?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar con Anya? –dijo finalmente Julchen, algo preocupada.-

-No quiero reprenderla, no… Quiero hacerle saber que la apoyo… -dijo, algo perdida en sus pensamientos, luego suspiró-, bueno, voy a querer un jugo de naranja, ¿está bien?

Julchen asintió y fue a buscarlo, Marianne se quedó conversando otro rato, la puerta sonó, Murron pensó que podía ser Anya y se volteó, pero encontró algo un poco más… Atractivo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Un hombre alto, con una barbita interesante, rubio y de cabello hasta los hombros, sus ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa amplia. Se acercó hacia la barra, Marianne salió y ambos se abrazaron eufóricamente, por un momento la pelirroja sintió pena al creer que eran pareja, pero lo que le dijo ella cambiaría su escenario.

-Él es mi hermano, Francis, ambos venimos de Francia –rió-, hermanito, ella es Murron, es hermana de Arthur y ha venido a hablar con Anya –sonrió.-

Francis por un momento sintió algo extraño, pero analizó detenidamente a quien tenía en frente, una pelirroja de muerte, de piel pálida, ojos verdes intensos, un par de pechos que no cabían en sus manos (y eso, para él era de por sí genial) y una falda corta que dejaba ver sus gruesas piernas. Se le hizo agua la boca (y probablemente no sólo la boca) y sonrió, con esa picardía y travesura tan característicos de su persona.

-Bonjour, ma belle~ -guiñó el ojo.-

-Hello –la pelirroja sonrió y se lamió los labios.-

El momento donde estos personajes se conocerían pasó algo rápido, ya que la puerta volvió a sonar, presentando a Anya, que venía algo cansada y bostezando, Francis apartó la mirada de la escocesa para saludar a Anya, tomándola en brazos como era su costumbre.

-¿Cómo estás, muñeca? –dijo, finalmente.-

-Bien, algo cansada –dijo, rascándose los ojos.-

-Anya, esta mujer ha venido a hablar contigo –dijo Marianne, la pelirroja se volteó y ambas se miraron, esta vez el rostro de Murron era más afectuoso, y el de Anya mostraba más calma (y sueño).-

-Hola Murron, yo… Disculpa… ¿Pasó algo?

-No, nada, querida –rió ésta-, quería hablar una pequeña cosa contigo, si no te molesta…

-Claro que no…

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa, Murron comenzó a hablar, de las maravillas que era tener un hermano como Arthur, que él nunca le iba a fallar, y por sobretodo que ella apoyaba su relación más que cualquiera.

-No te debes angustias, querida~ ¡Todo va a salir bien!

-Espero –Anya estaba nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento en ese momento.-

-Te noto muy angustiada, podemos hablar después, ¿está bien? Ahora, iré a terminar de hacer algunos trámites… Nos vemos, ¿sí?

Se despidieron, cuando Murron se iba fue a despedirse de Marianne y de Julchen, se quedó mirando por largo rato con Francis, posteriormente le dijo algo al oído, nadie supo que era.

La hora en que la amenaza de Emily llegaría estaba muy cerca, Arthur alcanzó a avisarle a Anya de su llegada, la rusa se inquietó, sabía que algo iba a salir mal ese día, su mundo se veía derrumbarse. Los tres estaban en la casa del inglés, Anya había decidido quedarse afuera mientras ellos conversaban, el principio del fin.

-Emily, debo decirte algo, la presencia de Anya no es una casualidad…

-What the fuck happened? –dijo la estadounidense con un mal sabor de boca.-

-Sabías que lo nuestro no iba bien… No debes engañarme, tú sabías que yo no me encontraba bien, y ahora… Debo decirte que debemos terminar, porque yo no puedo seguir contigo… I don't love you, Emily.

-Motherfucker –bufó la rubia de cabello corto-, ¡QUE TE JODAN! Tú… ¿Sabes? Pues me importa una mierda, después de todo… Yo sabía que your fucking dick estaba loco por la rusita de mierda –apretó los puños con rabia-. Aparte, yo te engañé en Estados Unidos… ¡Ja! Qué idiota al regresar a este país de mierda por ti… Fuck off!

Emily tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa del inglés, afuera se encontraría con Anya, que estaba demasiado afectada en ese momento, su corazón estaba quieto, estaba pálida y desesperada, sabía que esto terminaría mal.

-Debes estar feliz, ¿no? –rió con sorna-, ustedes dos se merecen, mírate dear, con esa cara de perrita buena… ¿A quién tratas de convencer? Por mí, que ambos se jodan…

Sin dejar a Anya pronunciar ninguna palabra (y de todos modos ellas no podría hacerlo) Emily pidió un taxi y se fue, Anya entró a la casa rápidamente, llorando a montones, cerró la puerta y siguió llorando, Arthur se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de lágrimas, el inglés la abrazó con demasiada fuerza.

-Stay… Stay with me tonight, please –suplicaba mientras de perdía en el cuello de la rusa, abrazándola con fuerza.-

Anya le acarició la cabeza, consolándolo de la mejor manera que podía, ambos se fueron a su habitación y se acostaron en la cama, ella solamente le hacía caricias, él se quedó dormido después de un rato, y ella, miró hacia el techo. La noche ya caía y empezó a llover, Anya se puso de pie, miró por la ventana el agua que caía, de sus ojos también comenzó a caer agua a montones. Ahora, estaba tan dolida, tenía miedo… Miedo infinito.

Sintió unas manos por detrás que la abrazaban, era él. Apoyó su nariz en el cuello de ella, parecía más tranquilo, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rusa, tal vez estaba más calmada.

-Nunca nadie había estado junto a mí en esa cama –dijo, de repente.-

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó ella, sorprendida.-

-Eso… Nadie había estado ahí conmigo, todo lo que yo he hecho, ha sido en otras camas, nunca en la mía durmió nadie además de mí… Eres la primera en hacerlo.

Algo enternecida Anya se volteó para mirarlo fijamente, él la besó, con una dulzura que acabó intensificándose, la colocó sobre la cama, besando con dulzura su cuello, su pecho, entre medio de sus senos. Jugó con sus manos, la rusa vulnerable no hizo nada para impedir el tacto, él se apoyó en su pecho.

-Gracias por estar aquí –dijo, con dificultad el inglés-, creo que he sido un idiota desde el comienzo, ¿no?

Anya sonrió y asintió, volvió a acariciarlo, hasta que ambos se durmieron, entre la humedad, el frío y el sonido de la lluvia, acompañada de algunos truenos.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Esta vez no habrán menciones, pero espero que todos hayan tenido un bonito año nuevo; ehm, no sé qué más decir al respecto, sean felices xD

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos n.n


	10. Una nueva debilidad

Hola estimados y estimadas, les pido disculpas nuevamente por haberles hecho esperar, ahora, con ustedes un capítulo que me costó un poco escribir, pero espero que les guste c:

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, pero hago maravillas a veces con los personajes -feel like Gilbert.-

**Advertencia:** Creo que me excedí un poco, así que si son sensibles o excitados permanentes, tengan cuidado xDDDD

* * *

En un bar infestado de gente entró una pelirroja muchacha, vestida con unos pantalones negros y una sudadera del mismo color, acompañada con una chaqueta abierta. Buscó entre la multitud por un momento hasta que divisó a quien buscaba, un rubio de ojos color mar y melena larga, que se encontraba rascándose la barbilla hasta que la miró.

-No pensé que en realidad vendrías –dijo ella, sentándose en la mesa donde él estaba.-

Él rió animado-, ¿qué te hizo pensar que no vendría, Murron? Me gustaste desde el principio, quería hace días venir a beber alguna cosa –sonrió animado.-

-Ahora, la verdad, me siento algo abrumada –musitó ella, suspirado ligeramente-, la chica que era novia de Arthur ha regresado, y no sé, tengo miedo por lo que habrá ocurrido…

-Bueno, seguramente él le explicó y ella le enojó, probablemente le lanzó algo, le dijo que no lo quería volver a ver… No me preguntes por qué, pero… Creo que ahora Arthur debe estar con Anya –él rió, pícaro.-

-No lo dudo –ella sonrió abiertamente.-

Francis pidió cerveza para ambos, admitió que no le gustaba mucho beber cerveza, pero que se había acostumbrado saliendo con Antonio y con Gilbert, especialmente por el alemán que bebía demasiada cerveza. También admitió que sólo pudo hacerse amigo del alemán cuando éste terminó con Anya, he ahí cuando él quería atacar, sin el mayor éxito (sólo el que ustedes conocen).

Murron, a su vez, era una muchacha algo lanzada a la vida, bebía bastante cuando se lo proponía, sólo cerveza… "Los destilados son los que causan cirrosis", decía mientras se reía. Siempre tuvo muchos amoríos, en especial en su natal Escocia, ella culpaba de su personalidad coqueta a su padre… "¿Qué me dicen? Él tuvo una hija y después se fue con otra mujer, hasta tengo un hermano… No me jodan, por eso soy así, lo heredé de ese hombre". Eran esas las cosas que solía decir, aunque en el fondo siempre había esperado alguien que le atrajera desde el principio, alguien que fuera especial, seductor… Algo así como Francis.

-Espero que no malinterpretes la invitación que te hice –dijo, de un momento a otro la pelirroja-, de todas maneras, siempre quise venir a Inglaterra a probar suerte –reía con elegancia.-

-No te preocupes, si terminamos juntos en algún lugar por mí no hay problema…

Conversaron por largo rato, hablaron de la parejita, apostaron a que ya estaban juntos de nuevo y todo eso, se divirtieron muchísimo, eran las 3 de la mañana y Murron quiso irse, él la acompañó.

-Siento que sería una real molestia si llego a la casa, ellos van a estar ahí, y no sé… -suspiró la escocesa rascando su nuca.-

-Te invito a mi casa –dijo el francés, sacudiendo su chaqueta-, mi hermana ahora duerme más con el español que en casa…

Ella sonrió, y fueron directamente a la casa del francés.

Al entrar, la pelirroja admiró el estilo y sofisticación que tenía la casa del francés, él se sacó su chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero, ella le imitó, quedando con pantalón y sudadera, la que hacía denotar su cintura y sus pechos, bastante redondos.

-Bueno, querida, ponte cómoda –él sonrió-, yo iré a buscar algo en la cocina, tengo mucha sed… Tal vez tome agua o algo… ¿Quieres?

Ella asintió y se acomodó en el sofá, tenía la mala costumbre de subir los pies al sofá, ésta no fue la excepción, cuando Francis apareció trató de moverse rápido para que él no notara que lo había hecho, algo nerviosa. Él sonrió, se acomodó el cabello y le dijo con calma:

-No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo…

Ella sonrió, y se volvió a acomodar, Francis tomó un poco de agua mineral y se acercó a la pelirroja, quitando el flequillo de su cara y besando su frente con dulzura, sin darse cuenta ambos terminaron besándose y corriéndose mano en el sofá. El francés apretaba cada parte con experticia, ella se dejaba llevar, tal vez desde el primer momento supo que terminaría con él en esa situación, y además, algo en ella necesitaba hacerlo. Para qué hablar del francés, estaba sumido en una depresión que trataba de ocultar, dejó ir a uno de los mayores amores que tuvo únicamente para la felicidad de ella, y la felicidad del hermano de la mujer que ahora besaba.

El francés bajó los pantalones de Murron, y comenzó a meter sus dedos en el sexo de ella, ésta se sorprendió un poco, presionó algo las piernas atrapando la mano del francés, él la miró, algo apenado quizás.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, aún con las manos entre sus piernas.-

-No, nada, discúlpame –ella sonrió, abriendo sus piernas nuevamente.-

Francis prosiguió, se dio cuenta de lo húmeda que Murron estaba, esto le hizo sonreír por alguna razón, su humedad parecía honesta… ¿Cómo saber algo así? Ni idea, pero el francés parecía un experto en notar eso de las mujeres, olía el deseo a kilómetros. Siguió por un rato, metió varios dedos dentro de ella, Murron gritaba intensamente, él sacó los dedos y miró por un momento todo ese líquido tan espeso y ácido, quizás.

-Murron –él bajó finalmente sus pantalones y su ropa interior-, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Ella asintió, realmente estaba hablando muy poco.

-Cariño, no has dicho nada –rió.-

-Lo siento Francis –ella suspiró más aliviada que antes, se quitó la sudadera y el sujetador.-

El francés imitó a su compañera y se quitó la ropa, tomó con un poco de brusquedad a la pelirroja y la besó, lamió su labios y mordió con cuidado su labio inferior.

-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo?

-Donde sea –rió ella con picardía.-

El francés la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y la apoyó en la pared, subió sus piernas para que lo abrazara con ellas y comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de ella con premura, ella se lamentaba fuertemente, al estruendo de la penetración sus redondos pechos saltaban, él tomó uno de ellos con su mano, como había calculado al mirarla por primera vez no pudo tomarlo completamente con su mano, pero lo apretó con fuerza, esto sólo aumentó los gritos de la escocesa. Él lamió lentamente uno de sus pezones, lo mordió y succionó, apoyó más a la pelirroja contra la pared y con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a martirizar el otro pecho, apretándolo y pasando sus dedos con lentitud por el pezón. Sus pechos se pusieron más rígidos, él los mordió mientras los apretaba, sin dejar de penetrarla.

-F-Francis –ella se quejaba de un modo tan dulce, maldecía un poco también-. Ay, joder, estoy tan excitada… Por favor, más fuerte…

Sus peticiones parecían irónicas al ver sus quejidos, él le advirtió que estaba a punto de "irse", ella le dijo que no importaba, y finalmente el líquido explotó y salió disparado dentro del cuerpo de la pelirroja, provocando el orgasmo más sonoro que él hubiese escuchado, que con el ronco de él se volvió una melodía deliciosa. Francis retiró su miembro, jadeante, Murron se quedó apoyada en la pared, sudaba a montones, su labial rojo se había corrido en el cuello y boca del francés. Él la dio vuelta repentinamente, apoyándola contra la pared y comenzó a entrar por detrás. Ella se sorprendió, pero no pudo responder a nada, nada más que con más jadeos y gemidos sonoros, él entraba demasiado fuerte, estaba demasiado cachondo, sentía como algo tan grande entraba y salía tan rápidamente en ella, él jugaba con sus manos, las introdujo nuevamente en su sexo mientras continuaba la embestida, esta vez introdujo más dedos. Ella gritó tan fuerte, que parecía una tortura, volvió a apretar sus pechos, mordió su cuello y siguió, hasta que volvió a irse dentro de ella. Cuando terminaron él la llevó hacia el sofá y se quedaron acostados ahí, él le hizo caricias y arrumacos, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Murron despertó y Francis hacía ruidos en la cocina, comenzó a vestirse, entró al baño y se lavó la cara, el agua estaba muy fría, lo necesitaba, su cuerpo aún se sentía caliente. Salió del baño y fue a ver al francés, estaba haciendo desayuno. Él le sonrió cuando la tuvo al frente y le besó los labios con más dulzura que anoche.

-Bonjour, mon petit –saludó con alergría.-

-Good morning –saludó ella, sentándose para comer.-

-Disculpa si fui agresivo, digamos que hace mucho que no tenía una noche así –dijo, mientras le acercaba comida a la pelirroja.-

-No te preocupes, estuvo de maravilla –dijo ésta, sonrojándose un poco.-

-Lo haces muy bien –él sonrió con picardía-, me gustó mucho, tus movimientos, todo… -dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.-

-G-Gracias –dijo ella, tratando de llevarse pan a la boca.-

-Me quedé con las ganas de probar otra cosa –rió-, pero si quieres, podemos volver a vernos cualquier día –sonrió.-

-Cuando quieras –ella comenzó a seguirle el juego, y se interesó en saber lo que quería hacer.-

-Bueno, pero si lo prefieres, me meteré debajo de la mesa y te mostraré algo –él rió e hizo justamente lo que dijo.-

El francés, debajo de la mesa bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior de su compañera, abriendo sus piernas con destreza y comenzó a hacerle un cunnilingus, ella botó el pan que tenía en la mano y comenzó a estremecerse violentamente.

-¡Ah! Francis… Yo… ¡Ah!

Él no respondió, tampoco podía hacerlo en la posición que estaba, ella bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, él continuó, lamiendo con locura su interior, finalmente salió, y volvió a su lugar, ella estaba sudada, jadeaba con fuerza.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? –él rió-, realmente me gustaste, lamentablemente esto me puso muy duro –dijo con falsa tristeza.-

Murron se colocó nuevamente sus pantalones y se dirigió al francés, lo besó primero, con la intensidad más grande que logró, él sonrió y dirigió la mano de ella a su miembro, estaba realmente duro.

La pelirroja se agachó, abrió el cinturón y bajó la cremallera de los pantalones del francés, bajó sus bóxers y quedó ante esa imagen, tan grande y ganoso, llegó a sonrojarse, pero ya estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, comenzó la felación, primero dio leves besos, lamidas y chupeteos breves, pero finalmente se llevó todo a la boca, él lo disfrutaba bastante, gemía y jadeaba con intensidad.

-¡Más! –decía-, sigue así, sigue… ¡Ah!

Él explotó por así decirlo, manchando el rostro de Murron, quien se sintió algo avergonzada, él la acompañó al baño para que se lavara la cara y le pidió disculpas.

-No importa, en el fondo querías hacerlo –ella rió-, tragué un poco de cualquier forma…

Él se sonrojó.

-¡Pardon! –la abrazó-, la próxima vez no te pediré eso, ¿está bien?

-No importa, me gustó –ella sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo.-

Murron y Francis salieron, fueron directamente a la cafetería, donde estaban las chicas pero afirmaron que Anya aún no llegaba, que la habían llamado y no contestaba. Murron le pidió a Francis que la acompañara a la casa de su hermano para buscarlos, quería saber qué había ocurrido. Como ella tenía llaves simplemente entró, caminó por la casa pero no los vio, así que subió al segundo piso, llegó a la habitación del inglés, apoyó su oído en la puerta, y sintió que ahí estaban, pero… No podía entrar según escuchó… ¡Y tampoco iba a hacerlo! Le causaba algo extraño en el estómago pensar en su hermano y esa muchacha… Así que escribió una nota y cuando iba a dejarla debajo de la puerta su hermano abrió la puerta.

-Murron… Tú no llegaste aquí anoche, ¿qué pasó?

El inglés miró a su alrededor y vio al francés apoyado en la pared, él lo saludó con un ademán, Arthur miró algo sorprendido a su hermana y la pelirroja sonrió nerviosa.

-¡No hay tiempo para preguntar esas cosas! –se descartó-, me preocupé, Anya debería estar trabajando, ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió.

-Lo siento, no quería dejarla ir todavía –se sonrojó-, no pasó nada ayer, no te preocupes, Emily se fue –suspiró-, y no creo que vuelva a verla, ahora eso no importa…

-Pues, eso me alegra –ella sonrió.-

Ya más tranquilos todos salieron, Murron confesó haber estado con Francis, aunque eso había resultado obvio para todos. Anya se animó muchísimo al ver que ellos dos habían empezado algo, se ilusionó muchísimo de ver a su gran amigo francés comenzando algo interesante, deseó que ellos dos terminaran juntos.

Ahora, lo que pasará con estos personajes quedará en manos de lo que el destino y los conflictos les permitan sobrellevar.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Esta vez no hay menciones honrosas, pero igual los amo.

¡NOS VEMOS CUANDO NOS VEAMOS!


	11. El cabello de Anya

Ese día había amanecido más caluroso, nos encontrábamos en la mitad del otoño, todo era relajado y tranquilo en la cafetería "Delicia~", Anya estaba ordenando unas mesas, que se habían cambiado de lugar la noche anterior ya que se había llevado a cabo un espectáculo musical, hubo mucha gente algo pasada de copas a las que Antonio tuvo que retirar del lugar, un par de vasos rotos, pero nada que no se pudiera reponer.

-¡El cabello de Anya es tan largo y bello! –dijo Marianne repentinamente-, parecido al tuyo, Julchen… Aunque Anya es rubia y tú albina –dijo sonriendo animadamente.-

-Claro, ella me ha contado que nunca se lo ha cortado, ni siquiera cuando era una niña, nada más las puntas una que otra vez…

-Con razón lo tiene más abajo de la cintura –sonrió.-

-¿Ocurre algo, muchachas? –preguntó la rusa terminando de ordenar.-

-Nada, nada –dijo Julchen con quietud-, es sólo que estábamos hablando sobre tu cabello –la alemana le regaló una dulce sonrisa a su amiga.-

Cerca de dicho lugar, una chica de melena rubia caminaba con una maleta, dirigiéndose a la cafetería con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía animada.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo, al entrar y hacer sonar la campana de la puerta.-

Las dos amigas de la rusa se mordieron la lengua para no correr a la mujer de ahí, Anya se volteó con algo de indiferencia, pero preguntó finalmente:

-¿Qué es lo que quiere usted?

-Hablar contigo –sonrió-, el otro día me porté muy mal, pero, debes comprender… No es fácil afrontar que de la nada, tú vuelvas de un viaje de estudios y notes como has sido reemplazada por otra –esbozó una sonrisa breve-, pero no culpo a Arthur de eso, tú eres bonita, mírate… Tu cabello es tan largo y rubio, él realmente sabe elegir –rió con sorna.-

-Si vas a venir a hablar de eso, lo mejor es que te vayas, no tengo interés en escucharte, no después de todo lo que escuché el otro día… Así que, sin querer sonar grosera, te pediré que te vayas –la rusa suspiró.-

-¡Qué altanera, muchacha! De todas formas, yo viajo esta tarde, no creo que vuelva a pisar Inglaterra en un buen tiempo, mejor para ti, para ambos de hecho… ¡See you!

La mujer se puso de pie, palmeó la espalda de la rusa, dejando algo en su cabello que ésta no pudo notar que era, sólo notó lo pegajoso que se sentía.

Emily abandonó triunfante la cafetería, mientras Anya se colocó de pie, notando que tenía algo en el cabello, comenzó a angustiarse un poco.

-Chicas, ¿qué es lo que tengo? –preguntó, mientras sus dos amigas la analizaban.-

-Esto es… Goma de mascar –la voz de Julchen parecía quebrarse.-

-¡Pero qué zorra! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a tu bello y hermoso cabello? –dijo Marianne, como siempre haciendo un drama.-

Antonio salió por la pequeña puerta que daba a su habitación, el baño y otras pequeñas habitaciones que componían su casa, y vio toda la situación, suspirando un poco triste. Tomó entre sus manos el cabello de Anya, para ver si tenía alguna salvación, pero aparentemente no. Habría que cortarlo.

-Yo puedo recortar tu cabello, Anya –musitó el español acariciando la cabeza de la rusa.-

-Nunca lo he hecho –dijo ésta, con la voz quebrada.-

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…

En un rincón de la cafetería, Francis despertaba de un pesado sueño que tenía, observó la situación a su alrededor y se apresuró en llegar a donde estaba Anya, quedando aún más impactado que su hermana Marianne.

-¡Anya! Tu… -tragó saliva.-

-Francis, por favor, ayúdame con esto –le suplicó el español.-

-Vamos para adentro para el procedimiento entonces –dijo el francés mirando con dulzura a la rusa.-

Se adentraron en la "casa" del español, en una habitación llevaron tijeras, peines, y muchas cosas, para ver cómo quedaría el cabello de Anya. Por otro lado, cerca de la cafetería, Arthur iba caminando con su hermana Murron, cuando vio a la estadounidense de vista, la que con la mirada le hizo entender que algo había ocurrido. El inglés sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho que lo hizo correr y llegar prontamente a la cafetería, su hermana lo persiguió algo más lenta (ya que odiaba correr con toda su alma) y finalmente llegaron.

-¿Dónde está Anya? –dijo el inglés, dirigiéndose a la alemana y la francesa que seguían ahí, con una cantidad de 2 clientes.-

-Adentro, no puedes pasar todavía –dijo Julchen tratando de calmarlo.-

-Está con Antonio y Francis, no puedes entrar todavía –dijo Marianne, aunque esto más que calmarlo pareció ponerlo aún más histérico.-

Arthur tocó la puerta, nadie respondió. Tocó un poco más fuerte y el francés le dijo que aguardara, que estaban a punto de terminar. El inglés abrió desesperado, se adentró y llegó a la habitación, donde Francis estaba peinando a una muchacha con el cabello hasta los hombros, Antonio sacaba los restos de cabello con una bolsa para ir a tirarlos y a la chica se le oía sollozar.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el inglés, tragando saliva.-

-En el mundo hay gente que no sabe perder y anda por la vida pegando goma de mascar en el cabello de los demás –suspiró el francés, quitando el cabello de la ropa de Anya.-

-Anya… -el inglés enmudeció.-

Anya se puso de pie, se sacudió un poco los cabellos que tenía en la ropa y se volteó, quedó mirando a Arthur por largo tiempo, pero sus ojos habían perdido un brillo especial que la caracterizaba, iba a salir pero Arthur la tomó antes de que lograra irse, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ella tragó saliva pero no podía hablar, él, la abrazó muy fuerte, ella se hundió en su pecho, en su aroma. Él, la presionó contra su cuerpo, los sollozos comenzaron en ella, mojando de esta forma la camisa que él traía puesta.

-Necesito ir al baño –musitó la rusa.-

Él la soltó, y ella se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara, se sacudió más el cabello de la ropa y se miró al espejo, una imagen que le parecía ajena a sí, se tocó el cabello varias veces. Para cualquiera era algo sin importancia, pero nunca se vio así, nunca.

-Debes decirle que esté tranquila, no seas idiota con ella Arthur –le susurró el francés.-

-Nunca vi a alguien tan triste –dijo el español, con las manos en el pecho-, parece una muñeca, hermosa, pero sin alma, sus ojos están vidriosos, sin ningún tipo de alegría… Arthur, debes hablar con ella…

-¿Q-Qué le digo? –él tragó saliva.-

Anya salió del baño, se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, Arthur se sonrojó bastante al verla, trataba de encontrar las palabras precisas para animarla, pero no sabía qué decir.

-Anya –empezó-, no debes estar tan… Tan triste por tu cabello, yo creo que… Bueno, no te dará tanto calor ni nada de eso… ¿No? –su respiración estaba agitada.-

La rusa parecía aún más molesta, el inglés fue golpeado por el francés que tenía una mueca de desesperación. Al otro lado se encontraba Murron, quien volvió a golpear al inglés.

-¡Hey! Sister… Me dolió –dijo, tocándose la nuca.-

-No seas idiota, Arthur –le dijo la pelirroja.-

-¡A-Anya! –dijo éste, acercándose a la rusa y mirándola a los ojos-, Yo… ¡Yo…! Bueno… tal vez con el cabello corto, tus movimientos sean más rápidos… Bueno… -se sonrojó intensamente-. ¡Yo no me refería a eso! Perdón, yo no quise…

-Arthur –musitó la rusa suspirando-, no te preocupes…

-¡No puedes tratar así a una dama como ella! Imbécil sin sentimientos… -comenzó a decir el francés-. ¿No ves su rostro? Ha perdido ese dulce y fragante cabello, tan rubio... Tan bello... –suspiró-. ¡No seas idiota con ella!

-E-em, pero… ¿por qué estás tan enfadada? ¡Resalta más tu rostro! Oh... bueno... No es que eso me importe tanto... –el inglés se sonrojó nuevamente-. ¡No importa…! No importa si tu cabello es largo o no, no importa porque de todos modos siempre lucirás bonita… -desvió la mirada, la rusa lo miró enternecida-. ¡Todo esto es culpa mía! –se lamentó.-

-No es cierto –ella sonrió, finalmente.-

-Anya –volvió a mirarla a los ojos.-

-No te preocupes, tal vez tienes razón –dijo, tocando su cabello-, es sólo que recuerdo cuando era una niña…

Los recuerdos azotaron la cabeza de la rusa, provocando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Anya! Debes darte prisa para ir a la escuela… -decía una muchacha con el cabello amarrado en un bello peinado.-

-¡Voy, hermana! –dijo ella, corriendo con un cabello que le llegaba hasta el piso.-

-El cabello de Anya es tan bello, tan largo y rubio –decían las chicas de la escuela.-

Anya siempre fue admirada por su cabello, el que nunca se cortó por lo mismo, a veces se lo peinaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo dejaba libre, solía enredársele con la ropa de las personas, pero nunca lo cortó, hasta ese día.

-Tal vez tengas razón –la rusa le regaló una sonrisa.-

-¿Eh? –Arthur se sorprendió.-

-Creo que me siento más liviana –dijo contoneándose un poco.-

-¿Te sientes mejor? –musitó el inglés.-

-Un poco –ella sonrió.-

-Anya, ve… Descansa este día, han sido demasiadas emociones para ti, y la cafetería no tiene mucho tránsito… Arthur, llévala a casa y cuida de ella –le sugirió el español.-

-Ok –dijo el inglés y sonrió más tranquilo.-

Ambos salieron de la cafetería, Anya estaba más tranquila, siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron a una parada de taxis. El inglés levantó su mano y uno llegó brevemente, subieron y él dio la dirección de su casa en vez de la de ella, a Anya no le importó y el taxista condujo con calma, mientras ella se apoyaba en el hombro del rubio.

Al llegar, Anya entró y se sentó en el sofá, tratando de acostumbrarse a los movimientos, a la soltura que ahora tenía, el inglés luego de tomar algo de agua se sentó a su lado, sin apartar los ojos de ella, el brillo volvió a sus ojos y su sonrisa era más honesta. Recordó las palabras que Arthur le había dicho y sonrió, sonrojándose un poco y apartando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él.-

-Nada, nada –ella se mojó los labios.-

-¡No me digas que nada! –le dijo, tomando su rostro y acercándolo a él-, lo siento… -dijo, soltando su cara.-

-No te preocupes –dijo, sin apartarle la mirada, muy fijamente.-

Él analizó cada rasgo de su rostro, como sus ojos brillaban, como sus cejas tenían esa bonita curva, sus pestañas largas, su nariz pequeña, sus labios gruesos y mojados, que sonreían con picardía, no pudo evitarlo y la besó, tomándola entre sus brazos y comiéndose su boca hasta quedar sin aire.

-¿Qué fue eso? –la rusa rió.-

-I'm sorry –dijo, sonrojado.-

-¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo… -dijo ella sentándose sobre sus piernas.-

-Anya… What the fuck are you doing? –se sonrojó.-

-Nada –sonrió-, es sólo que, tú dijiste que mis movimientos serían más rápidos –rió.-

Anya lanzó a Arthur sobre el sofá, quedando sobre él, comenzó a acariciar su rostro con dulzura, sus cortos cabellos cubrieron su rostro, lo besó, lamiendo sus labios con suavidad y jugando con sus orejas, mordiendo su lóbulo y sonriendo con dulzura.

-A-Anya –se sonrojó muchísimo.-

-Arthur… -ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del inglés, escuchando su corazón-, tu corazón late tan fuerte… ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –él se sentó, quedando con ella sobre él todavía, ella sonreía muy dulcemente.-

Arthur colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Anya, el corazón de ella también bombeaba con fuerza, el inglés se abrazó de la rusa, continuó escuchando su corazón, ella se sonrojó bastante, él observó su pecho y sus senos, los tocó con suavidad, la rusa soltó un pequeño gemido y luego se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el inglés sorprendido.-

-Quiero cambiarme ropa, ya vengo… Por cierto, está erecto –rió.-

El inglés tocó su entrepierna y se puso tan rojo como un tomate, se recostó sobre el sofá quedándose completamente dormido, con la mano en la entrepierna. Dormitó por un rato, cuando abrió los ojos se sentía distinto, entró en razón y se percató de que había algo sobre él, observó y vio a Anya, apoyada sobre su pecho mirándolo dormir.

-¡A-Anya!

-Quiero decirte algo, y creo que no lo he hecho –suspiró sentándose sobre el inglés.-

-What? –él la miró de arriba a abajo.-

-Estoy muy enamorada de ti –dijo, y se lanzó sobre él sin dejarlo contestar besando su boca.-

Él, abrió la boca y dejó ingresar una salvaje lengua que tocaba cada rincón de su boca, no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a jugar con su lengua, ambas lenguas se tocaron, se chuparon, al perder el aire un pequeño hilo de saliva salió por ambos.

-I love you, Anya –dijo él, sonrojado.-

Ella sonrió y se recostó sobre él, entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas, acariciando su cabello, él comenzó a tocarla, con mucha sutileza, provocando escalofríos en ella. Anya se quitó la blusa, quedando desnuda de arriba, volvió a su lugar y cerró los ojos, sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que Arthur comenzaba a inquietarse, se sentía tan bien, su miembro estaba completamente duro y pedía a gritos ingresar en ella.

-Ya lyublyu tebya –ella susurró.-

-What? –preguntó el inglés, que temblaba.-

-Te amo –ella sonrió-, lo siento… No esperarás que olvide mi lengua materna –rió.-

Él se sonrojó aún más.

-Hagámoslo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Quieres hacer el amor conmigo, tú miembro está duro –dijo, tocando delicadamente con su mano dicha parte del cuerpo del inglés.-

-Anya, no voy a obligarte a que hagas el amor conmigo sólo porque mi cuerpo lo desea –dijo, jadeando.-

-Yo quiero hacerlo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos y tocando esa parte con su mano.-

-A-Anya –él comenzaba a perderse.-

El inglés se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a dejar que su corazón y su cuerpo hablara por él, tuvieron una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, era verdad lo del cabello corto, ella se movía con mucha más agilidad, y él, la disfrutaba mejor. Cuando él se fue dentro de ella, ya no había más que hacer, ambos se durmieron, el inglés cayó ante el sueño sobre Anya, y ella dormía profundamente.

En un avión iba yéndose probablemente el fin de sus problemas, aunque esto no podemos afirmarlo totalmente, ya que, los obstáculos siempre están presentes y, todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Les quedo debiendo las menciones honrosas xDDDDDDDDDD

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos c:


End file.
